Time Jumped
by fictionalchocolate
Summary: Allison Amelia Song, the 11th Doctor and River Song's daughter, jumps back in time. With the 9th version of her father she'll go on adventures and see people she's only heard stories of. But she has a secret:It's who she is. When Rose joins it's harder than ever not tell the Doctor her true identity. And if she does, what are the consequences? Find out. Starts at the episode "Rose"
1. Prologue

**Time Jumped, Prologue **

_Allison POV, TARDIS, deep space, 11__th / __9__th__ Doctor_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its brilliance._

My little seven year old legs dangled off the jump seat. I yawned, small mouth stretching out with sleepiness. It'd been a long day. No monsters, just visiting a peaceful little planet, but there'd been a lot of walking about. My dad fiddled with the controls madly, I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. "Are we going somewhere? Cause I'm tired, and there's this weird hum in my ears." He laughed sort of a ghostly laugh.

"What is it daddy?" My voice sounded tiny against the growing hum in my ears. He walked over to me, not smiling with a small blue book in his hands. He knelt down in front of me. Setting the little book in my lap he kissed my forehead. The pages of the book flipped to a certain page, there were 11 different faces spread across it each with corresponding numbers beneath them. He pointed to one with big ears and an even wider smile that seemed a bit fake.

"It may not look like me, but they all are and you need to trust them Alli." I shook my head confused. The hum in my ears was even louder and my vision was beginning to fog up with a bright light. My dad placed my little hands over the cover and I clutched it against my chest.

"When you see that me show him this, promise me you'll do that Alli."

"I promise, but Daddy what's going on?" My little voice trembled as he shoved the crinkled paper into my hands. I almost fell off the jump seat and I landed on his lap. My dad's arms wrapped tight around me.

"Oh, my little Alli, my brave little Alli." The light consumed my vision and I grabbed at the fabric of my dad's shirt. Then I couldn't see, couldn't feel everything was empty, I think I tried to scream but couldn't hear it if I did. The hum in my ears was unbearable as it raged through my skull.

The light faded, I could feel my sweaty palms against my ears and some sort of mesh or chicken wire beneath my legs. I opened my eyes. The book was still in my lap, along with what I now realize was a letter. The hum was gone, replaced by the one I loved. The sweet sound of the TARDIS –my home- working away steadily. I looked up, it was not my TARDIS. No, it was different with coral like structures that worked all the way up to the ceiling and back. There were no bright colors, but it was beautiful none the less.

"Who are you?" The northern accent interrupted my thoughts. I stumble backwards, mesh floor tugged at the fabric of my skirt as I scrambled back for the book and letter. The man with big ears and a fake smile stands in front of me, but with no smile, just a leather jacket.

"How'd you get in here?" He stepped forward, and kneeled down in front of me. The sound of my dad's voice rang through my ears, and I passed the letter to him. He read it over, careful when he uncurled the edges. He sighed after he finished reading it.

"You're names Allison, right? –I nodded unsurely and he smiles- Fantastic! I'm the Doctor." I shake my head standing up.

"No! The Doctor wears a bow tie and his TARDIS is different!" I wasn't angry I just wanted to know what was going on and how I could get back.

"Look Allison, somehow you jumped backwards in time, I'm still the Doctor I just look different alright?"

"When do I get to go back?" He sighed standing up he looked down at me. "I don't know if you can. I'll keep you safe though Allison." I was little but I understood, most of it anyway. I was a smart girl, and I understood. He was still my dad though. I yawned.

"I'm gonna go find my room Doctor, I'm tired." His smile grew wider.

"I'll help you look if that's alright." I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we worked our way up the stairs and down the hall. I found my room quickly. The sign with my name sprawled across it in white and pink gave it away. I said good night to the Doctor, I bit my lip and hugged him around his middle. He picked me up and hugged me back obviously surprised. He had barley set me down when I ran into my room slammed the door and collapsed on my bed.

I looked up at the photo of my parents and me in front of the white house in Washington D.C.. I was probably four when that photo was taken. Waking up I almost thought it was all a dream. It wasn't though.

**_"The price of love is loss, but we still pay." –Author Unknown_**


	2. Rose

**Hi so forgot to add this in the prologue, but updates might be really rare. I have almost five full chapters of this written out already. Alright enjoy. :) **

**Chapter One: Rose **

_Allison POV, 2005 Earth, 9__th__ Doctor_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it's brilliance, or any lines from an episode used._

I tapped my foot impatiently outside the shop. He'd been in there for over an hour and a half. Course, I knew who would come out those doors, Rose Tyler. The fabled girl who helped change my dad into a better person. The person he loved before my mom. I was almost giddy with excitement and fear. It was weird to know what would happen yet have no clue. My red and blue suspenders rested by my jean covered thighs, my _Linkin Park_ shirt ruffling loosely as the wind blew. I stabled my hat on my head before going to tie my red converse.

"-Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this-" He waves his little bomb device.

"You know I've been waiting out here for an hour and a half, be nice you could notice me." He glances at me then back at Rose.

"Don't tell anyone about this 'cause if you do you'll get them killed." He shuts the door but then opens it again.

"I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose. You and Allison, run for your lives!" He waggles the bomb in the air again and closes the door. I start running.

"Well come on then!" I'm across the street when the building goes up in flames.

"I'm Allison. Rose right?" She looks at me nodding "Nice to meet ya." She pants. Rose leaves eventually and I'm left waiting for the Doctor to appear, he does of course.

"Nice trick." He winks and clicks his teeth opening up the TARDIS. He starts babbling at nighty miles an hour, about tracing the signal and then we're off. To the next morning, wasn't the most exciting leap through time. We don't say much while he's trying to trace whatever signal we're following this time. I manage to put my unruly curls of hair into a ponytail and somehow hold my hat at the same time while he tries to sonic the door we've stopped at. I hear the cat door flap open and then a small screech.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around to face Rose standing in the doorway.

"I live here."

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because she does." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Must have gotten the wrong signal." He fiddles with his sonic for a minute.

"You're not made of plastic are you?" Rose shouts me a certain look and the Doctor knocks on her head.

"Nope bone in." He smiles at me then enters through the open door. I follow silently after. I walk into Rose's living room looking around. The Doctor finally walks in, I'm done with my looking around though.

"Meet you back at the TARDIS." I have to lean on my tip toes to whisper it in his ear so Roes won't hear.

"Alright." He says flipping through a book. "Sad ending eh Allison?" I roll my eyes; he's such a show off. I walk silently back to the TARDIS waving at the little kids I pass. The doors unlock with a silent 'click'. As soon as I'm in I slam the doors, running up to my room and grabbing the little blue book from the nightstand.

I sit down on the jump seat, flipping open to a certain page. I run a thumb over my dad's scribbly hand writing. This was the page entitled:

Rose Tyler

I'd been reading this page more and more lately. I was trying to absorb whatever I could about little miss Rose Tyler, the bad wolf, and the nineteen year old who fell in love with my dad, the girl with the domestic approach among many other things. I glanced at the photo, the way she smiles with her tongue between her teeth. When I was little – really little that is – my dad told me storied about her and I'd pretend I could smile like her when I really couldn't. I flipped to the page about Martha Jones. How long had I been here? With this him? Sometimes the time got away from me but really, I was 78. Not that old when you're a time lord, but I'd been here in this TARDIS for 71` years of it. And to me that was a long time.

"Who's that?" I peer over my shoulder and almost ram into the Doctor's face. I scream and in the process of squirming away and closing the book I fall off the jump seat. He laughs for a few second before helping me up.

"Nice job. Now are we done here?"

"Still can't get a good signal trace." I shove my book in my bag.

"What about that girl Rose, could she help us with our little living plastic problem?" He shakes his head.

"Uh, no." I sigh and remind myself to just let history play itself out. I grab my coat from the coral structure and start to leave.

"What you doing you just can't go swanning off." I'm tempted to say something sassy but I don't.

"Just going for a walk relax." I walk out, the air around surprisingly chilly. I sling my coat around my shoulders feeling it land on my arms like an old friend. I walk slowly taking in the smells and sounds and all the sights of Earth. Domestic Earth, one of the most beautiful things there is. These people so unknowing of what their people will do. It's almost sad, but a good sad.

"Oy- I turn surprised to see none other than Rose Tyler across the street- you know that Doctor guy right?!" I nod and wave her and the man I assume is Mickey Smith, her old boyfriend over. There were no pictures of him in my book but several mentions of him.

"Hello Rose, nice to see you again." She nods Mickey darts his eyes between us.

"You know her? And who are you?" Rose and I exchange a glance before she answers.

"She knows that Doctor bloke I told you about. Your name's Allison right? Well this is Mickey, my- her voice quiets a bit- boyfriend." Mickey and I shake hands. "We're going to see this man, who can hopefully tell us a bit more about you want to come? Maybe you can help fill in some of the details about him." I think for a second. I say I'll be back in a second. Running I push open the TARDIS doors impatiently.

"Back so soon?" I ignore the comment pushing random items into my bag.

"I'll be going out for a bit with someone I met, be back soon."

"What is this like a date or something?" I laugh so hard I almost fall on the floor. Me dating? He was insane.

"Um, no and this person I met is a _girl_." I pick up my camera noticing I left it on. Flipping the off button I hear him mumble something. "What? Sorry couldn't hear that."

"I was just saying it still could be a date." I whip around giving him a look; he raises his hands like I'm trying to arrest him.

"There's nothing wrong with that but it's. not. a. date. Got it?" He nods smiling. It's almost like he likes being in trouble.

~*~ _30 minutes later, outside Clive's house _

Mickey was a chicken. He was scared of Clive. Thought he was an internet murderer of something, I honestly don't get it. Humans were confusing to say the least. Rose and I knock on the door.

"You know, it's weird I barley know you and I feel like I could tell you anything." I can't restrain the growing smile on my lips as I take Rose's hand. She smiles back. The door opens silently revealing a boy probably about 14.

"We're here to see Clive, we've been emailing."

"Oh, -the boy turns around yelling into the house- Dad it's another one of your nutters!" A nice looking man with curly hair steps into view.

"Hello you must be Rose. I'm Clive obviously." We finish up introductions and we move through to the shed.

"A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive, couldn't just send it to you someone might intercept it if you know what I mean." He continues showing Rose different photos of the Doctor and assorted things. I sit by the window looking at some of the things scattered across it. A piece of what he says makes its way through my selective hearing.

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes he's there. He brings the storm in his wake, and he has one constant companion."

"Who's that?"

"Death." I beat him to his own answer. I feel their stares burning the back of my neck.

"Well who do you think he is?" Rose breaks what briefly could have been an awkward silence and I silently thank her from where I sit.

"I think he's immortal, I think he's an alien from another world."

"Allison knows the Doctor; I think, I don't remember I just met the both of them. Maybe she could tell you." I turn around from my chair. His stare just got more complicated.

"Roes, I'll get a ride back its fine you and Mickey can go. I need to talk to Clive, alone for just a second."

"You sure? Alright I'll see you later Allison." She clicks her teeth, thanks Clive, and leaves. I wait a minute for Rose to be off the property before I spoke.

"How'd you find out about the Doctor Clive?"

"Friend." I shrug leaning up against the table. "Do you really know him?"

"Better than most I suppose. So what do you want to know?" He stops the pacing he'd been doing for a few minutes. .

"Who is he?"

"He's the Doctor, the mad man with a box. The lonely old alien a long way from a home that's long dead. He's last time lord, the oncoming storm, the predator, the defender of Earth. The man who can turn whole armies with the mere mentions of his name and swagger off like nothing happened. He's the person monsters have nightmares of. The most feared, and possibly loved thing in the universe. The king of okay the man who's always alright the inventor of moving on, the man who can change his face and the whole of who he is. That enough for you?" Clive's mouth opens and closing like he's going to say something but never does.

"Goodbye Clive and, don't tell anyone about what I said, or you'll get them killed." I close the shed door sending a small signal out with the sonic screwdriver I'd stolen from the Doctor. I open the door again.

"You might want to watch this bit." I wait for the sound of the traveling box that's my home. The Doctor's head pokes out the suddenly appeared box.

"You stole my screwdriver!"

"Well yes I did now back in your box boy." I skip up to the doors. He rips the screwdriver from my hand.

"Hang on where are we?"

"Just some yard, now get in." I slip into the machine as he closes the door. I throw my coat off my shoulders and sling my bag on the jump seat before in one fluent spinning motion I pick the plastic arm off the console and sit down.

"So, we have one used to be living plastic now dead plastic arm and we need to track the Nestene Consciousness. How do we plan to do that with an arm?"

"We don't." I chock my head confused.

"There's a stronger signal, just about-" The TARDIS shakes for a second. –"Here" He smiles dashing out of the TARDIS.

"You know sometimes I think you like trouble." He laughs as I catch up to him, already sonicing the door.

"I do." I roll my eyes annoyed slightly.

"What do you like about it? The danger? The constant threat of death?" He shrugs smile gone. The door opens with a pop.

"Now you stand here and watch."

"Wha-" He puts a finger to my lips.

"No." I pout while I wait for him to get back. It seems like forever until the screaming starts and a smile grows on my lips. I like trouble too. Dashing in a swing around the corner, almost bumping into Rose. She looks surprised to see me for a second before she glances behind her at the oncoming Doctor.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait outside!" Great he's angry.

"I heard screaming so I decided to investigate!" Something without a head barges through the door behind us. Without speaking we all have a silent agreement to RUN. Dashing out I slam the door shut while the Doctor sonics it again. Rose runs over to the gate.

"Come on open the gate, use that tube thing!"

"Sonic screwdriver." He mutters unlocking the TARDIS.

"Here's an idea how about we go in here." I shout to Rose as he opens the door. I can't hear what she says next because the door's closed but I know she says something. The doors open and close and open again.

"It's gonna get in!"

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me they've tried. Now shut up a minute." I elbow him. "See and arms to simple but a head it's perfect I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He wires it to the TARDIS.

"Where do you want to start?" I say skipping to where Rose is. I'll let him do the talking.

"Um, the inside's, bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"Is it alien?" I roll my eyes, that's kind of a given.

"Yeah."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?" she nods then points to me. "Is she alien?" I open my mouth to say something but the Doctor beats me to it. "Nope." Rose nods looking even more confused.

"It's called a TARDIS this thing. That's T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for time and relative dimensions in space.-Rose starts crying- that's alright culture shock. Happens to the best of us." I shoot him a glare. This Doctor can be very, insensitive. I put an arm around her.

"Did they kill him mickey, did they kill mickey is he dead?"

"Hadn't thought about that."

"He's my boyfriend, and you pulled off his head and you didn't think and they copied him and you just gonna let him melt."

"What? –he turns around looking at the head- Oh no no no no!" The sound of the TARDIS at work fills my ears and we land somewhere else. The Doctor runs out shouting a repeated no all the way until he's outside.

"Careful, it's not safe out there!" Rose dashes out and I follow. We're some sort of bridge. I can see the center of London in the distance. The Doctor passes back and forth annoyed.

"I lost the signal. I got so close."

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappeared there reappeared here you wouldn't understand."

"If we're somewhere else what about that headless thing it still going about?" I take this as my queue to interrupt. "Melted with the rest of the head." Rose goes back to her train of thought.

"I'll have to tell his mother. –the Doctor looks at her confused- Mickey I'll have to tell his mother he's dead and you just went and forgot him again. You're right you are alien." I open my mouth to speak but don't get the chance.

"Look if I did forget dome kid named Mickey-"

"He's not a kid!"

"Then it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape who's blundering about onto this planet alright?!"

"Alright?!"

"Yes it is!" I hate it when people fight. Especially with someone like the Doctor.

"If you are an alien how come you sound like you're from the north?" I'm just happy the tension has boiled down, slightly.

"Lots of planets have a north!"

"What's a 'police public call box'?"

"It's a telephone box. From the 1950s. It's a disguise." Rose nods as I answered her question instead of the Doctor. "Okay. And this living plastic thing what's it got against us?"

"Nothing it loves you. Got a great planet lot of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect, just what the Nestene consciousness needs. Its food source was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted. So Earth dinner" He pretends like he's eating.

"So anyway of stopping it?" He brings out a blue bottle.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?" Rose response curiously.

"Anti-Plastic!" I laugh tapping the bottle in the Doctor's hand. "But first I've got to find it. How do you hide something so big in a city this small?" He looks at me like I'm who the question is directed towards and I shrug while he puts the anti-plastic back in his coat.

"Hold on, hide what?" Again I answer Rose's question.

"The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter you know something round and massive smack dab in the middle of London. Like a huge metal structure like a dish like a wheel. Right near where we're standing must be completely invisible." With his back turned Rose and I are the only ones who see the obvious. We both nod our heads towards the London eye with our eyebrows raised. He turns around for a second.

"What?" We both nod again. He turns around again "What is it what?" We both sigh nodding one more time while he turns around again. "Wha- oh." He turns around a few more times.

"Fantastic!" We're all off running again. We run all the way down what I believe to be a bridge (I couldn't tell) somehow the Doctor and Rose end up holding each other's hands. We finally stop running when even I'm out of breath.

"Think of it plastic every artificial thing just waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones the wires the cables-"

"Resting plants-"

"Still found the transmitter, the consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Rose dashes off. She leans over a railing calling over for me and the Doctor.

"What about down here?" We look down at what looks to be a sewage drain.

"Looks good to me." The three of us run down and the Doctor unscrews the top lid, climbing down silently. Rose and I follow down in suit. It's quiet for what feels like the first time in a while. He pushes open the door.

"That's the Nestene Consciousness in that vat."

"Well then tip in you anti-plastic and let's go." The Doctor and I look at her.

"I'm not here to kill it I'm here to give it a chance. –he turns towards the consciousness- I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation." It responses "Thank you if I may have permission to approach." He smiles after it responses again and skips ahead. I see Mickey huddled up by the railing as Rose and I follow the Doctor down the small flight of stairs. Rose obviously notices two because she starts running.

"Oh my god Mickey, It's me. It's alright, It's fine." Mickey seems to say the least freaked out.

"That thing down there it can talk, the liquid Rose it can talk!" Rose seems unconcerned about that what he said.

"Doctor they kept him alive."

"Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside thank you." The three of us go to the rail as the Doctor nears the Consciousness. "Am I addressing the consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology, so may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off." -He waits for it to finish responding -"Oh don't give me that! It's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights.-it growls some more- I am talking!"

"This planet is just starting; these stupid little people have only just learned how to walk. But they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf please just go." Two of the shop window dummies come up from behind him.

"Doctor look out!" Rose beats me to the statement. The dummies grab him by his arms, and pry the anti-plastic out of his pockets.

"That was insurance I wasn't going to use it!" The liquid repose badly to his comment.

"I'm not attacking you I'm here to help I'm not your enemy I swear I'm not! What do you mean? – Something it says next obviously confuses the Doctor for a second before the doors roll open revealing the TARDIS in all her glory- "No, no no honestly no! Yes that's my ship" its response is longer this time and it takes it a while to finish whatever it was saying. "That's not true! I should know I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The consciousness rolls around in its vat scared. Rose speaks up again as the Doctor struggles against the dummies that control his arms at the moment.

"What's it doing?!"

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified it has superior technology it's terrified! It's going to the final phase it's starting the invasion! Just get out Rose just get out!" -I open my mouth to say I'm staying- "Allison you too, get out the lot of you!" Rose calls her mom and I think of a way to get to the TARDIS without being noticed.

"Just get out run!" I look to the stairs.

"The stairs are gone!" Rose looks about, I can't tell why until she jumps up and grabs on of the axes from the wall. She mutter's something that I can't hear beyond my own hearts beating in my head. Rose breaks the chain free, runs off the platform and swings out knocking the dummies out of the way while pushing the anti-plastic into the vat. The Doctor catches her and looks into the vat.

"Now we're in trouble." He says smiling. I take out my key I've been scavenging for and open up the TARDIS doors, I push Mickey inside with quite a powerful shove and wait for the Doctor and Rose to reach the upper level. I close the door behind the four of us while the consciousness starts to explode. The Doctor dances around the console until we've landed somewhere safe. The door flies open, Mickey scampers out like a dog, and Rose jogs out, calling her mum again. She goes over to Mickey who's cowering behind some box. The Doctor and I stand in the TARDIS doorway leaning up against the frame. Mickey points accusingly at us.

"Nestene Consciousness: easy." The Doctor snaps his fingers to add to the effect.

"You we're useless in there. You'd be dead if it weren't for me." Rose and the Doctor kind of glare at each other.

"Yes I would. –he stays silent for a second- Right then we'll be off. Unless, ah, I don't know you could come with Allison and I. This box isn't just a London hopper you know. It can go anywhere in the universe, free of charge." Mickey chooses now to find his voice.

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" I can't help but roll my eyes.

"He's not invited, right?" The Doctor nods at my comment. "What do you think? you could stay here fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go… anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah." The Doctor and I answer simultaneously smiling the same slippery smile, _no wonder we're related_ I think to myself. Mickey clings to Rose's middle like a child.

"Yeah, I can't. I've um got to find my mum. And someone's got to look after this stupid lump so…" The Doctor and I stand there blinking for a few seconds

"Okay, see you around." I wave before I walk into the TARDIS. I hear us disembark like we always do. Something dawns on me though, something we forgot to say. "Head back!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" He resets the controls a before we've even landed I poke my head out. "By the way did we mention it also travels in time?" Rose smiles looking at her boyfriend.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Exactly." Rose kisses Mickey on the check and skips into the TARDIS. I can't help the growing smile on my face as I hold open the door for her.

**_"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself." -Andy Warhol (The Philosophy of Andy Warhol) _**


	3. Dalek

**So I keep forgetting to add this but incase you're wondering I will not be redoing each episode. I'll only do the season openers/closers, episodes where coompaions come in or episodes I adore. (well, I adore all them but you get what I mean) Like this one. The first episode with the dalek from season 1. I love this episode to pieces man. 3 **

**Anyway enjoy C: **

**Chapter 2: Dalek  
**_Allison POV, 2012 Earth, 9__th__ Doctor _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who its brilliance or any lines from an episode used._

"So what is it what's wrong?" Rose questions as we walk out of the TARDIS cautiously.

"I don't know some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Where are we?" I say glancing around a corner.

"Earth, Utah, about half a mile underground." The Doctor glances at a dragon looking thing in a glass case. I know it's an alien but it still looks like a dragon.

"And when are we?" Rose speaks up again and I almost think we're taking turns or something.

"2012."

"God that's so close. I'll be 26, and Allison you'll be 23." I nod. I'd told Rose I was 16 like I did everyone because that's how old I looked. The lights flip on suddenly. I'd taken aback by the number of glass cases that surround us. And the fact they all contain space relics. I hear Rose mutter blimey and my Dad's sigh.

"It's like a great big museum."

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this stuff. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust, that's the mile-monitor from the Roswell spaceship" A piece of a Slyvines arm catches Rose's attention.

"That's a bit of Slyvine, that's a Slyvines arm it's been stuffed." The Doctor and I catch a glimpse of the same thing at the same moment.

"Oh, look at you." We walk over to the Cybermen head on display.

"Is that really a-"

"Yes, it is." My question gets cut off.

"What is it?" Rose stands confused behind us.

"It's an old friend of mine, well enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." I take hold of The Doctor's hand.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?"

"No it's stone dead." I mummer the answer. I have to say it's a bit frightening down here.

"The signal's alive, something's reaching out. Calling for help." He reaches up putting a finger on the glass. Alarms go blaring off. I drop the Doctor's hand as I whirl around looking at the dozen or so soldiers gathering around us.

"Someone's collecting aliens that makes you exhibit A." Rose says glancing at the guns pointed at us. We're all taken to what I'm assuming is an office. Some man sits at the glass desk, looking annoyed and tired yet intrigued at the same time.

"-this is the last paid 800,000 dollars for it." The British kid next to him says. He's holding what I know to be a musical instrument. And he's holding it wrong.

"What does it do?" the kid passes it to the man next to him who also holds it wrong.

"Well see the tubes on the side I think it might be to channel something I think maybe fuel." I scratch the side of my face awkwardly wanting to point out he's holding it incorrectly.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor beats me to it.

"Shut it." The woman I hadn't noticed standing next to us says pointedly.

"Really though that's wrong." The British kid looks confused.

"Really? Is it dangerous?"

"Nope, just looks silly." I say. As the Doctor tries takes the instrument from the man behind the desk. I hear all the guns take aim. The man waves them off and hands it to the Doctor. Thankfully he holds it correctly running his fingertips along the top.

"You just need to be… delicate." He hands it to me so I can play it. I smile down at the small instrument as it makes its graceful noise. The man at the desk smiles too.

"It's a musical instrument." The Doctor nods. "And it's a long way from home."

"Here let me." The man rips the small device from my hands, holding it wrong again. He tries playing it, and the squeaking noises hurt my ears.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. Needs precision." The instrument starts making its smooth sweet sound once again, and I almost sigh of relief.

"Very good, quite the expert."

"As are you." He stops playing and throws it to the ground. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and who are you?"

"Like you don't know.-" This guy is starting to get annoying."- we're hidden away with the most expensive collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums us up." The Doctor smiles again.

"Question is how did you get in? 53 floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. Quite a collector yourself they're rather pretty."

"They're gonna smack you if you keep calling them that." Rose speaks up.

"One of them is English too –he turns to the kid- hey little old folder boy got you a girlfriend." The boy doesn't look amused but he speaks up.

"This is Mr. Hennery Van Statten."

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asks still looking annoyed.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

"Don't be stupid no one owns the internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way right kids." The Doctor looks annoyed too now. "So you're an expert at just about everything except the things in your museum. And anything you don't understand you look up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"He doesn't need to make claims he knows how good his is." I say thumb pointing towards the Doctor.

"And yet I still captured you right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me." My head dashes back and forth between them as the talk.

"You want to see it?" Rose and I glance at each other. "Blimey you can smell the testosterone." She says, obviously annoyed.

"Goddard inform the cage we're headed down, you English look after the girls go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." I say slinging my arm through the Doctor's elbow. Van Statten narrows his eyes at me.

"Fine she can come. So you Doctor with no name and his little friend, come and see my pet." I smile, but I can feel the Doctor's glare. We're taken down stairs. Where there's a room with a computer console, a few soldiers and a man in a bio suit who's taking off his helmet. Van Statten enters a code into a large door and starts talking again.

"We've tried everything, the creature has shielded itself but there are defiant signs of life inside." That last bit catches the Doctor's attention.

"Inside? Inside what?" at this point the man in the bio suit comes over.

"I'm sorry sir I've had to take the power down the metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"I thought of it myself, good isn't it? Although I'd much prefer to find out its real name." I'm sure we both look confused. The man in the suit speaks up again.

"You might want to put these on –he holds out a pair of rubber gloves- the last guy that touched it, burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then."

"Good ahead Doctor, impress me." He walks calmly into the dark chamber. I bit my lip. Why would you call something a metaltron? Van Statten and the girl I've figured out is his assistant go over to the computer console as the door closes. I follow wanting to see what it is. For a second I can't see or hear anything, it's completely dark.

"Don't open that door until we get a result." I turn around glaring at Van Statten. The Doctor finally says something.

"Look I'm sorry about this, Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."

"Doc-tor." Only one voice could sound so mechanical. The two flashing lights and the blue light. My mouth goes dry, and my hearts start pounding my head.

"Impossible." I hear the Doctor mutter.

"The Doc-tor?" The lights flash again and I feel my stomach drop slightly. Then the lights in the rom come on, my stomach drops all the way to my feet.

"Ex-ter-mi-nate! Ex-ter-mi-nate!" It shouts it over and over again and I have to fight the urge to clasp my hands over my ears.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I hear the Doctor screaming, pounding his hands on the steel door.

"It's going to kill him! Let him out!" I practically shake Mr. Van Statten. But he seems mesmerized.

"Shhh it's talking."

"You are an enemy of the Daleks you must be ex-ter-mi-nated! You must be de-stroyed!" I see The Doctor shrink away from the door. I glance at the Dalek's gun. It's broken. The Doctor obviously notices to, because he starts laughing.

"It's not working." The Dalek glances at its gun. He laughs louder and louder.

"Fantastic! Oh Fantastic! The great space dust man how does it feel!" He approaches the Dalek and it backs away.

"Get back." He runs towards it, until he's up in the Dalek's face.

"What For?! What are you going to do to me huh!?" He paces around the creature in its shell. "If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing! What the hell are you here for?"

"I am waiting for orders. "

"What does that mean?"

"I am a soldier I was bred to receive orders." The Doctor's confused look vanishes in an instant.

"Well your never gonna get any. Not ever."

"I demand orders."

"Well, they're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burned all of you! 10 million ships of fire the entire Dalek race whipped out in one second!" His smile is scaring me, because he really shouldn't be.

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen, I made it happen!" I sallow hard. I'm getting tired of this conversation but I know where it's going.

"You destroyed us!?" He walks away from the Dalek.

"I had no choice."

"And what of the Time Lords?" I wince at the name coming from the Dalek.

"Dead they burned with you. The end of the Last Great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward sur-vived." The look on his face changes instantly.

"Oh, and I got your little signal: _Help me poor little thing_. But there's no one else coming because there's no one else left. "

"I am alone in the un-i-verse." If I hadn't known better I'd say the Dalek sounded sad.

"Yep."

"So are you.-" The smug expression is whipped away. "-we are the same."

"We are not the same I'm not-"He thinks for a second. –"No wait maybe we are. You're right ya okay, you've got a point. Because I know what to do, I know what should happen, I know what you deserve. Exterminate." He pulls the lever, electrocuting the Dalek through its shell. It screams.

"Have mercy!"

"Why should I you never did!" He turns up the power.

"Get him out." I jump; I'd forgotten Van Statten was behind me. The door opens and the screams become real.

"Help me!" The people spill in turning of the electricity. The soldiers come out with The Doctor.

"What were you thinking!?" I shout walking up to the Doctor who's just being released from the soldiers grip.

"It's a Dalek it deserves to die! To you even know what a Dalek is?!"

"Yes I do! If you forget I've been around you my whole life!" We glare at each other; I can feel the tension in the air. Being honest Daleks are scary. They'll kill for nothing, they kill each other. Lucky enough this one's gun was broken. I wrap my arms round the Doctor hugging him. Van Statten comes back out of the 'cage' as he calls it. I let go of the Doctor except for his hand which I keep a firm grip on. All of us are ushered silently into the lift.

"The metal's just battle armor, the real Dalek creature's inside."

"What does it look like?" I resist the urge to slap Van Statten across the face and tell him what an idiot he is.

"A nightmare, a mutation, the Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate." Van Statten seems in aw again.

"Genetically engineered by whom?" The Doctor looks annoyed.

"By a genius Van Statten, a man who was king of his own little world, you'd like him." At this point his assistant brings up something.

"It's been on Earth for over 50 years. Sold at private auction, moving from one collection to another, why would it be a threat now?"

"Because I'm here. How did get to Earth does anyone know?"

"Records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. Fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands, burnt in its crater for three days before anyone could get near it. All that time it was screaming, must of gone insane." The Doctor looks at me for a second.

"Must have fallen through time, the only survivor."

"You talked about a war." I tap my free hands fingers against my thigh aimlessly.

"The Time War, the final battle between my people and the Dalek race. "

"But you survived too." I glance at Van Statten. Where's he going with this?

"Not by choice."

"But that means the Dalek isn't the only alien on earth Doctor there's you. The only one of your kind in existence. "Now I know what he's getting at. Van Statten assistant rips me away from the Doctor's side as two of the soldiers grab hold of the Doctors arms. "This is becoming a pattern isn't it?" I mutter to myself.

"You can't be serious."

"Why would I not be serious, another living specimen. I'm very serious silly little girl." I almost growl at Van Statten as I try to break free of his assistant's grip. The lift doors open and they shove the Doctor and me down opposite ends of the hallway. At one point I manage to break free of her grip. I start running down the hallway towards the Doctor. I scream as a soldiers arms wrap around my middle and start pulling my back down the way I came. Some sort of metal door comes down in front of me. My eyes widen seeing the steel in front of my face. I'm carried all the way into another office. This one's not as big as Van Statten's but it's still a fairly good size. I sit in one of chairs, silent as I can be. Van Satten's assistant places a cup of tea in front of me. I ignore it.

"What are they going to do to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are they going to do to the Doctor, torture him like the Dalek?" she looks surprised at my question.

"I suppose they might run tests or something, I don't know."

"Tests? What do you think he is!"

"He's an alien."

"Yes, but he's also a person just like you or me. Justify what you're doing by saying that is like a dog saying that they can torture you because you're human!-" I get up and start ranting, not letting her interrupt.

"I-"

"-And besides it's just wrong and you know it is! Especially with him, he's the man who saves this precious little planet from things like the Daleks so-"

"Listen I-"

"-don't you even start!" I see the look on her face. I sit back down.

"Sorry, I just- I look at the soldiers guarding the door I couldn't get out of here if I tried- I just don't want them to hurt him." She looks genuinely concerned.

"You two aren't related are you?" I look up from my lap. I'm certain I'm blushing.

"What? No, why would you ask that?" She shrugs.

'You just seem similar. We never got introduced, I'm Diana Goddard."

"Allison, don't really have a proper last name." She nods. "Nice to meet you Allison with no last name." We end up smiling at each other for a second. She opens her mouth to say something else but an alarm goes off, loudly too. A voice comes over what I assume is a intercom.

"Condition Red, I repeat Condition Red this is not a drill." The soldiers open the door for Diana and I. We run all the way down the hall (the metal door had lifted) until we reach Van Satten's office.

"Open the door!"

"I can't, I don't have the key." I glance down the hallway at the fast approaching Van Satten and The Doctor. They catch up, and Van Satten struggles to find his keys.

"You're alright."

"Course I am." I smile as the door swings open. We all run towards the screen with Rose and the British kid on it.

"You have to keep it in that cell!"

"Doctor it's all my fault.-"a soldier come up behind her. "I locked it that thing can't get out, that door's got a billion combinations."

"Dalek's a genius it can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Door rolled open revealing the Dalek on the other side. The bullets go off shattering helplessly before they even touched the Dalek.

"Don't shoot it I want it unharmed!" I slap Van Statten on the back of his head. He looks crossly at me. I roll my eyes irritated.

"Rose get out of there!" One of the two soldiers shout at it orders the other one to 'get the civilians out alive', as he put it. The Dalek punches out the screen and we lose visual.

"We're losing power, it's draining the base. Oh my god it's draining the power supplies for all of Utah."

"It's downloading."

"Downloading what?"

"Sir the entire west coast is down."

"It's not just energy, that Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything."

"We've only got emergency power it's eaten everything else. We've got to kill it now." Diana says something about people converging at a certain point while I hear the horror. "Tell them to stop shooting."

"It's killing them!" I almost yell at Mr. Van Statten's stupidity.

"They're dispensable that Dalek is unique! I don't want a scratch on its body work do you hear me!?" The shots get fewer and more spread apart. "Do you hear me?" One more shot goes firing into the air then it's silent. They're all dead. Diana pulls up a diagram.

"This is us right below the surface. This is that cage, and that's the Dalek."

"This museum of yours, you got any alien weapons?"

"Lots of them but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them."

"We have to keep that thing alive we could seal the vault. Trap it down there." Van Statten almost sounds scared.

"Leaving everyone down there trapped with it. Rose is down there I won't let that happen. You got that? It's got to go through this area –he points to a specific part of the diagram- what's that?"

"Weapons testing."

"Give a gun to the technicians, lawyers everyone. Only then have you got a chance at killing it." I take hold of the Doctor's arm.

"Look I know you don't want me to kill it but-"

"No, I get it, I'm just saying the bulkheads.-"

"That's enough, now we need to make some decisions alright?" I nod letting go of his arm.

"I thought you were the great expert Doctor. If you're so impressive then why not just reason with this Dalek? Must be willing to negotiate must be something it needs. Everything needs something."

"What's the nearest town?"

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead." I say glaring at Van Statten. "If the Dalek gets out it will murder every living creature that's all it needs."

"But why would it do that!"

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate racial cleansing. And it's all because of you Van Statten you've let it lose. –he switches to the intercom now talking to everyone else- The Dalek's surrounded by a force field, bullets are melting before they even hit home. But it's not indestructible. If you concentrate you're fire it might get through. Aim for the dome the head the eyepiece, that's the weak spot." I don't hear the man's response but I assume it's something close to: _I'm going to underestimate this Dalek now_.

"We've got vision." I look up from the computer screen. The Dalek's standing in the mist of bullets, searing at it from all different directions. It elevates itself into the air, shooting the fire alarm. Sprinklers go of, and in a blur of electricity, it shots the now wet ground and kills everyone. I clasp my hand over my mouth. I'd seen a lot of things, but Dalek slaughter. It was one of the worst.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy maybe we should consider abandoning this place." I glare at Van Statten and consider slapping him again.

"Except there's no power to the heli-pad sir, we can't get out."

"You said we could seal the vault." I suggest, ignoring the looks I get from the Doctor.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear wars. Steel bulkheads-"

"There's not enough power those bulkheads are massive."

"Emergency power, we'd have to reroute that to the bulkhead doors." I look up at the Doctor surprised he suggested doing that.

"You'd have to bypass the security codes that would take a computer genius."

"Good thing you have me then."

"You want to help?" I almost laugh at Van Statten.

"I don't want to die simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me." I hear a noise like rain. Glancing at the screen on the wall I see the Dalek. I elbow the Doctor.

"What?" I point at the screen.

"I shall speak only to the Doc-tor."

"You're gonna get rusty." It almost looks pitiful there in there rain. I could never pity a Dalek though, they don't deserve it.

"I fed off the D-N-A of Rose Ty-ler. Extrapolating the bio-mass of a time traveler re-gen-er-ated me."

"What's your next trick?"

"I have been searching for the Daleks." I almost respond but stop myself after opening my mouth.

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and ra-dio telescopes."

"And?"

"Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?!" _You could just be free like a bird and live on some remote planet with no signs of life_. I think to myself.

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"Then I shall follow the primary order the Dalek instinct to destroy to conquer.'

"What for?! What's the point?! Don't you see it's all gone everything you were everything you stood for." I step forward towards the screen, but still behind the desk.

"Then what should I do?"

"Alright then, if you want orders follow this one: kill yourself."

"The Dalek's must survive!"

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job make the Dalek's extinct! Rid the universe of your filthy! Why don't you just die!" I step back for half a second before I step forward again.

"You would make a good Dalek."

"Seal the vaults." The screen goes black. I place a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, he shrugs it off going over the double sided computer. He and Van Statten start typing away. I don't really understand computer talk so I tune out what they say next.

"Allison!"

"Hm?" I wasn't paying much attention. The Doctor tosses me the phone.

"Call Rose see where she is." I nod, pulling the phone up to my ear while it rings.

"Not the best time right now." I smile briefly as she picks up.

"Where are you?"

"Level 49."

"You've got to keep moving they're sealing off the vault at level 46."

"Can't you stop them closing?" The Doctor rips the phone away from me.

"I'm the one who's closing them I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for god sake run." The typing continues and I'm left with nothing to do.

"We got power to the bulk heads."

"The Dalek's right behind them."

"Doctor I can't sustain the power the whole system is failing. Doctor we've got to close the Bulkheads." I look at the Doctor shaking my head.

"I'm sorry." He presses enter. "The vault is sealed."

"Rose where are you?! Rose did you make it?!" He pulls the device away from his ear. I put a hand on his back and rest my head on his shoulder. This time he doesn't shrug me away. "I killed her."

"I'm sorry." Van Statten's voice doesn't sound sorry to me.

"I said I'd protect her, she was only here because of me and you're sorry? I could of killed that Dalek in its cell but you stopped me." I move my head away from his shoulder. "Calm down." He ignores me.

"It was the prize of my collection."

"Your collection! Well was it worth it?! Were any of those men's deaths worth Rose!? Let me tell you something Van Statten mankind goes into space to explore to be part of something greater-"

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to stick the stars underground underneath tons of sand and dirt and label them! You're about as far from the stars as you can get!" He screams echo across the office in silence. "Calm down." I say only to be ignored, again.

"And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old." I sit him down putting my hands on his shoulders. "Just calm down alright?" He nods. The door slides open.

"You were quick on your feet leaving Rose behind!"

"I wasn't the one who sealed the vault!"

"Can you both just calm down!?" They look at me as if I'd just dribbled on my shirt. With my back turned I hadn't noticed that the screen was back on.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Ty-ler dies." The Doctor walks towards the screen. "You're alive."

"Can't get rid of me."

"I thought you were dead." I always knew she was alive of course. I know when she'll stop traveling and why. The little blue book I always carried told who each companion was, how they started traveling, and why the left. I guess as sort of a forewarning or something. Never figured out why.

"Open the bulkhead."

"Don't do it!"

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" He looks at Van Statten. "I killed her once I can't do it again." He opens the bulkhead. The screen goes black.

"What do we do now you bleeding heart? What the hell do we do!?"

"Kill it when it gets here."

"All the guns are useless and all the alien weapons are in the vault.'

"Only the cataloged ones." We get to the British kid's office. (I learned his name was Adam) He pulls out a bin filled with assorted alien guns.

"Broken, broken, hairdryer."

"Why do you have all this stuff anyway?" I say leaning up against his desk.

"Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff and when he does he whips their memory. I kept this stuff in case I ever needed to fight my way out one day."

"You in a fight I'd like to see that." The Doctor says still sorting through his guns.

"I could do."

"What you going to do throw your A levels at them? Oh yes, lock and load." I shake my head as he jogs out the room.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive." I sigh and run after him. We run all the way up the flights of stairs. Down the hallway until we can see the Dalek and Rose the other side of tunnel like hall we're in. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do Allison. –he looks up towards Rose- Get out of the way." She looks at him shocked.

"Rose get out of the way now!"

"No, because I won't let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundreds of people." He's trying to justify his answer now, great.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me."

"I've got to do this! I've got to end it! The Daleks destroyed my home destroyed my people! I've got nothing left!"

"Look at it. " I do.

"What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight that's all it wants." I say interrupting their conversation. The Creature's sticky tentacle points towards the hole in the roof.

"But it can't-"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten it couldn't kill me it's changing. What about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

"I couldn't.. I wasn't… Oh rose, they're all dead." _No kidding_. I think silently deciding it be best not to roll my eyes.

"Why do we sur-v-ive?" The Dalek speaks at last.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Da-leks" For now, that dammed book of mine just loves to spoil the future doesn't it?

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA you're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new, and I'm sorry." I look down at my toes, counting the number of seconds it takes for rose to respond

"Isn't that better?"

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas, so much darkness. Rose give me orders, order me to die." This Dalek is no different from the others.

"I can't do that."

"This is not life, this is sick-ness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction. O-bey! O-bey! O-bey!"

"Do it." Rose's voice shakes.

"Are you frightened Rose Ty-ler?"

"Yes."

"So am I. Ex-ter-mi-nate." Rose jogs over to where we're standing while the Dalek dies at its own hand, or plunger. Since it doesn't have hands.

_~*~ 15 minutes later, outside the TARDIS. _

"Little piece of home, better than nothing." The Doctor says running his hand along the TARDIS door.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" he glances towards Rose.

"I'm the only one left. I win, how about that?"

"The Dalek survived maybe some of your people did too." The Doctor shakes his head.

"I'd know –he taps his temple- in here. Feels like there's no one." I sigh looking at the Cybermen head still on display. "Well then good thing we're not going anywhere." I loop my arm through Rose's, he smiles slightly.

"Yeah." I hear the sound of heavy footsteps. I look behind me to see Adam.

"We'd better get out, Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it with cement like it never existed." Rose says something but I barely hear it over the hum in the back of my skull.

"-Don't you think so Allison?" Rose's voice wakes me up from the kind of trance I was in.

"Hm? What, um what were we talking about?"

"Don't you think Adam could you know, come with us." I look at Adam.

"Ya, it might be fun."

"What are you talking about? Come on we've got to leave." Adam starts walking away.

"Rose he's a bit pretty."

"We hadn't noticed." I say in a matter of fact sort of way. The Doctor raises his eyebrows at us. "On your own heads." And with that he opens up the TARDIS doors.

"What are you doing she said cement. Wasn't joking we'll get sealed in. Doctor what are you doing standing inside a box?" I roll my eyes and push him inside. I open my mouth to say something but the humming comes backing. Droning outward from the back of my skull, I've heard it before. A long time ago, when I was little. It's the hum I heard when I jump backwards in time. It's the same exact hum. I wait for it to get louder but it never does it just kind of stays there.

"Allison, you alright?" I jump looking up at the Doctor. He looks concerned and he's got a firm grip on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, why?" He still looks concerned but he's grip on my shoulder lessens a bit. "Just making sure, come on now we've landed."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll see."

**_"I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me." –Elizabeth Gilbert (Eat, Pray, Love)_**


	4. Wonders of Friendship

**I keep forgeting to put things in my authors notes ughhhhhhhhhh. So I'm going to try and get everything into this one. (we all know thats not going to happen) Alright, so first more of Allison's childhood will come into play later in the story. Right now everything's just getting started. Even thought the genre is Family and Adventure it's really any gere we can pick from so I just picked two I think might make the most apperance. (so yes the Doctor DOES find out who Allison is, not telling when though) After this chapter I only have one pre written chapter so updates might get sparce soon. I have some 11/river insperation at the moment though so that's good for updates. Also this is my first chapter that's not an episode of the show! (or the prolouge) The end of this total and utter crack and OOCness but couldn't help myself. I needed to write that. By the way there well be a bit of angst in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Wonders of Friendship**

_Allison POV, Earth 1858, London, 9__th__ Doctor _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did everybody would live on a rainbow together forever and ever and everybody would be happy and never die the end. (Who typed that?) _

I slam the hairbrush down in frustration. It's time I realize my hair was untamable. I hear Rose laughing as she walks towards me from the other side of the wardrobe. Frowning at myself in the mirror she comes up behind me. "What is it?" I wave my hands around my hair.

"It. won't. cooperate." I say in a matter of fact way. "Here" Rose picks up the brush; starting to gently comb through my hair. I watch as the dark brown ringlets bounce around my head while I fidget around aimlessly in my seat.

"Hold still." Rose half laughs as I quite fidgeting and settle for twirling my thumbs. "You just can't keep still can you?"

"Nope." I say cheerfully popping the p like I know my dad will one day. I end up having a staring contest with my own green brown eyes in the mirror. "So you've traveled with the Doctor for a while yeah?" I bit my lip. "Yeah, since I was little. Really little." Rose places the brush back down on the countertop. I turn around to face her better.

We stand back up, looking for something Victorian to wear. I assume something probably about 1850s era. Browsing through the assorted different jackets and dresses and shirts and shorts and something I don't even know what it is. Eventually I find something I find rather suitable. Somehow I find my way into, having to remind myself how complex 18 century Earth clothing style was. I step out of the dressing room slinging the gloves on over my wrists.

"Hopefully this time it won't be Christmas, and we won't run into Charles Dickens, and hopefully we don't run into gas aliens." I mutter to myself hoping for once the Doctor won't be a trouble magnet. Lacing the tall black boots up I glance at myself in the mirror. The dress sits off my shoulders showing a little too cleavage for my taste though. It hugs my curves to my hips where it flows out into a ball gown sort shape, and the top half is black, with dark blue stitching along the edges. The top is cut off at my waist with a thick line of the blue stitching; from there it transforms into a medium blue with a light flower pattern across it. Black gloves go up to my elbows and I feel uncomfortable in the high black heels I've shoved my feet into.

"Well, don't you look lovely." I turn around. Rose stands there smiling with her tongue between her teeth. Her dress is a lot like mine, except the colors are different. Hers is a red and gold with her hair tied up in a bun.

"So do you." I reply back nodding.

"Thank you, but you say it as if I didn't know that already." We both burst out with laughter. I loop my arm through hers and we walk out to the console room together. The Doctor stands by the door looking a bit annoyed.

"You two take forever." He pushes open the door.

"Thank you." I smile walking out into 18th century. "What time of year is it?"

"Late summer, I decided to avoid Christmas." I nod. It must be late at night. There are no clouds in the sky, clear night. I can count all the stars in the sky. The glow of the full moon illuminating the dark alley.

"It's beautiful!" I say spinning around with my arms spread as wide as my dresses off the shoulder straps will allow it. Stopping abruptly I turn and point at the Doctor.

"Try not to be a trouble magnet alright?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Trouble magnet?"

"Yes, I'm asking you for once to not be one." He shrugs smiling. "Can't be helped but I'll try and, dial it down a bit." I nod. "Thank you." Rose skips down to the end of the alley peeking carefully around the corner.

"Anyone fancy some dinner?" Rose questions walking back towards us.

"Why you paying?" She slaps the Doctor's arm playfully.

"Dose this dress look like it has pockets?" He smiles. "Come on you two." We each loop our arms through the Doctors own as we turn the corner.

**_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." – Elbert Hubbard _**

**_~* Flashback*~ Allison POV, TARDIS, 9th Doctor_**

He was different than the Doctor I'd known. My Doctor, my dad had always been sort of like a teddy bear, one that would protect me from my nightmares and still be soft enough to hug. This Doctor, well he wasn't a teddy bear. He was hard and cold and broken, and I hated seeing him like that. I still do. My Doctor, when my mother… left he seemed broken. And he cried but this was unspoken it was worse. It was worse because it was bottled up and he won't tell me. I may have been a little girl but I could still help.

I'd hide in my room for days, only coming down on occasion and not saying much when I did. I was afraid I'd screw something up, call him 'dad' or something. It was a really stupid reason to hide in my room but I was seven and kind of alone. What else would I do?

But that day was special. Well, it was my eighth birthday. I still didn't come down to the console room. I quietly sobbed with my elephant toy while looking through one of the scrapbooks I'd hid under my bed. When I heard a knock. I slammed the book close quietly saying: "Come in." The Doctor came in with that goofy lopsided too fake grin plastered on his face like a mask. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead the mask of a smile cracked and fell.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday."

"Then what are you doing in here?" He picked me up out of the covers I'd burrowed into and stood me in front of him. I shrugged sheepishly, my feet suddenly looking very interesting. He picked me up again and carried me all the way to the console room. He made us land somewhere and pointed a finger at me.

"Stay right here." I nodded before he ran back off into the TARDIS's halls. I paced around wincing every time my feet hit the wire.

"Alright I'm back!" He announced coming back in with two ice cream Sundays. He handed me one.

"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded before throwing open the doors. A thousand different stars and meteors racing about moving and shift and growing and shrinking. The black of space is so small I almost think there is none. I smiled wildly.

"You like it?" I nodded.

"This place is called Star Valley. It's not an actually valley. – I giggle a little bit – But it has the most stars and natural space activity ever in one place. Always been fond of it myself." He explained before taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Wow." I whispered before taking a bite myself. We sat there for a while drinking in the stars.

"OH! And I have this for you." He pulled out a necklace. The long silver chain had a pendant at the end of it. A large black heart. It really was just that but, there was something interesting about it. Something old and wise and sweet and something very _alive._ I know it may sound stupid but it just felt alive.

"The first star in the universe was also the last to lose its light. And a piece of it broke of and fell to a planet.-"He points to the pendant. "-this is that piece." I felt my eyes grow wider at the sight of the pendant. It was polished and pretty. "Here" He slung it around my neck. "Thanks." I uttered. He smiled again.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eight."

"Good age." I nodded. And then I hugged him. He hugged me back, surprisingly.

"You don't have to be alone."

"Neither do you." He chuckled at my comment.

**_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." – Albert Camus _**

**_~*Present Day*~ Allison POV, TARDIS, 9_****_th_****_ Doctor _**

In the silence of the early morning I laid down on my bed facing my ceiling. I couldn't sleep, again. Figures of course that I don't sleep a lot. Take after my dad after all. I throw the sheets of my and stumble out to the console room hoping the doctor will be up too. He is up of course working away on the TARDIS underneath one of the mesh panels. I don't even wince as my feet come in contact with the grating of the floor. He doesn't hear my footsteps so I creep up behind him and lean over the spot of the floor he's removed and is currently working in. "What are you working on now?"

"What?" He tries to sit up but bumps his head on something. "Ouch! Wait Allison, what are you doing up?" I shrug.

"Couldn't sleep I guess. What are you doing up?"

"I _don't_ sleep." I nod and sit down in the jump seat while he continues to work away. After a while the comfortable silence that had fallen is getting quite annoying. "Alright, I know you don't like either but if you had to choose, normal tie or bow tie?"

"Hmmm regular tie I guess." I can't contain the little chuckle that escapes my lips. "Your turn, favorite century." Thinking for a second I look up at the ceiling.

"21st or 51st, maybe 52nd can't decide. How abo-"

"Wait, why those centuries?" I roll my eyes, _nice job asking for me to stop instead of interrupting_ I think.

"Because my favorite people come from those centuries." He pokes his head out from the hole in the TARDIS floor.

"Okay 21st bit obvious but who do you know from the 51st and 52nd?" I bit my lip to stop myself from rattling off people he hasn't met yet. So I limit myself to one.

"My mother." He looks at me funny. "Someone can't be from two centuries." I sigh fidgeting in my seat. "Well my mom she uh, traveled in time. She was originally from the 51st but she later lived in the 52nd when she stopped traveling."

"Your mother traveled in time?" I nod and he smiles. "I think I'd have liked your mother." I have to stop myself from muttering something smart or similar to: _You have no idea. _

"So, normal tennis shoes or converse?"

"Converse?"

"You know those shoes from Earth that say all-star on the side." He goes back to working and takes a second to answer. "Neither, but you won't take that for an answer so, tennis shoes." I laugh again.

"What's so funny about my answers?" I laugh a little more thinking of his future style.

"Nothing, it's nothing." We fall off into silence again. I get lost in my thoughts and the hum in the back of my skull. Eventually my eyelids glide shut. Soon I'm vaguely aware of someone saying my name and shaking me.

"Hmm what?" I say surprising groggily as I open my eyes. "Oh good your up." The doctor's smiling face comes into view as I sit up. "I'll ask again: What?" Rose giggles and I recognize for the first time she's in the room.

"You feel asleep out here and the Doctor didn't have the heart to wake you up." I scratch the side of my head before stretching.

"Oh, well where are we going today huh?" The Doctor's smile grows.

"Somewhere fantastic."

**_"A friend is someone that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." – William Shakespeare _**

**_~*~ Allison POV, TARDIS, Rose _**

"Okay I'm back with the snacks." I announce pushing open my room's door. Rose jumps up from her spot on my bed and takes the plate from my hand grabbing one of the chips off it at the same time. I close the door behind me before coming over to hop onto my bed. I steal the plate from Rose placing it on my lap. "Hey we're supposed to share those!" She says flopping down next to me. I flip on the TV switching to a movie for us to watch. I pick up my mug of tea from my nightstand and hand Rose's to her. "Allison?"

"Hmm?"

"When's your birthday?" I stop chewing and swallow. "Why?" Rose shrugs. "Well, my mate Sherine's birthday was last week. That is if I'm counting days correctly." We laugh for a second. "Other than that I'm just curious."

"Like you said hard to keep track of days in here. So I'm not sure."

"I meant like a date Alli."

"Oh, July 14th." She nods taking another chip. "When's yours?"

"August 14th. Huh, month they're apart. Cool." I smile turning back to the movie. After a few minutes I turn back to Rose. "Hey Rose are we friends?" She turns towards me. "Well duh. What'd you think?" I blinked a few times and shrugged.

"Well, my parents and I traveled with the Doctor. And then I grew up around him. Never stopped, never really had anybody I'd known long enough to call my friend. Well, there's the Doctor but, he's… the Doctor so…" I trail off looking at Rose's slightly surprised expression. "So I'm like the first friend you've ever had then, like a real friend not one of those people you know for like five days and call them you friend."

"I guess so." She smiles. Not her normal happy smile, the one with her tongue stuck through her teeth and everything she only smiles when she's _really_ happy. "Alright then friend, come on the best part of the movies coming up." I smile too trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of my mind reminding me of The Army of Ghosts and Torchwood.

I push it away because that's a long, _long_ time in the future.

But that voice keeps saying it anyways.

** "****_Life is and awful, ugly place not to have a best friend." – Sarah Dessen, Someone like You _**

**_~*~ Allison POV, TARDIS, 9_****_th_****_ Doctor _**

Rose and I sit on the TARDIS floor painting our nails with a TARDIS blue nail polish we picked up last time we stopped at Earth. The Doctor's fiddling with the controls. I lean over to Rose and whisper: "Okay much would you bet I can make the Doctor come over her and paint his nails with us?" She raises her eyebrows at me and I nod. We both throw our heads back laughing hysterically at the idea. The Doctor obviously notices us laughing because he stops his work and looks at us with a weird look on his face. We laugh even harder when we get a glimpse of his face.

"What is it?" He asks clearly not amused by our giggles. "Nothing!" We both say like guilty children. He sits down next to us.

"Hey Doctor want to paint your nails with us?" I cover my mouth immediately after realizing my mistake. Rose punches my arm lightly and the Doctor's eyes dart between us.

"Sure!" He says before he picks up the bottle of nail polish. Rose and I sit there mouths hanging half open before we burst out laughing again. This time The Doctor smiles along with us as he tries to focus on painting his nails.

**"****_The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones with suffering for." – Bob Marley _**

**Reviews make me happy and inspire my muses by the way. :) **


	5. The Empty Child

**Alright, last prewritten chapter. I'm going to address a issue chimarea198 brought up to me in her review: How the Doctor dosen't sense she's a time lady. I'll go into explaining that in a later chapter but for those of you wondering it's because the TARDIS has been covering up anything that would give her away as a time lady. Much like what ark angel did to hide the Master in series three. Quick note about Jack Harkness, Allison and him are supposed to be like brother and sister or best friends. I may have made it sound as though she's flirting with him but she's not. Jack's one of my favorite companions so I felt the need to make Alison and him buddies. Enjoy ~ **

**Chapter 4: The Empty Child **

_Allison POV, London 1941, 9__th__ Doctor _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, trust me I am not Davies or Moffat so…. _

Music pumps through my headphones as a prance down the TARDIS hallway. I half dance half walk down the hall focusing only on the music blasting through my head. I was trying to distract myself. Like before we had picked Rose up I was reading the page about Jack. I already knew him actually. Well, he didn't know me yet. Timelines and all that. I was probably all of four when I met him. When I was traveling with my mother and my dad. We had stopped at Cardiff to refuel…

_~*~ Flashback~*~ Allison/Jack POV, Cardiff 2008ish, 11__th__ Doctor. Allison POV: _

"River I'm serious now honestly-"I wasn't listening to my parents. There was a funny sort of crack in the pavement. I wanted to see where it led to. Skipping down the track of the twisty-turny crack and then suddenly -"Oof!" I bumped into someone and had fallen on my behind.

"Oh watch where you're going kid, hey are you alright?" I looked up to find the source of the American accent I was hearing. There was a man, I'd have probably called him handsome if I hadn't have been only about 4. He was in a long military coat; the rest of his outfit was rather old fashioned as well. The exact opposite of the young man next to him in a snazzy suit that looked very modern for the time.

"Oh sorry. I'm fine." I get up and brush myself off looking around for my parents. Not finding them I tug the man's coat to get his attention. "Have you seen a man in a bowtie?" He kneels down to my level.

"A bowtie?" I nod. I open my mouth to say something else, but I don't get the chance to because someone starts screaming my name. I turn around to see my dad racing towards me. Within a second he has me scooped up into his arms.

"Don't you ever run off like that again Allison Amelia!" He pointed his finger accusingly at me. I just giggled. He sighed and turned to face the people I'd bumped into.

"So um, sorry – His eyes widened slightly as he realized who it was – Jack." He squeaked. His eyes shifted to the guy in the suit. "Ianto." He squeaked again.

"Whoa there how do you know our names?" My dad looked confused for a second but then sighed and bumped his forehead against mine. "I'm such a stupid old man." I giggled.

"What?"

"Sorry Jack, forgot you two haven't even met this face. Or have you even meet the last one yet?" His voice continued to get quieter as he continued to talk. Jack seemed to figure out who he was.

"Wait you regenerated, again?" The Doctor nodded. "You know him daddy?" Jack looks at me confused.

"Ah, yes Alli this Captain Jack Harkness and his, uh, friend Ianto Jones." I waved.

"Wait your Allison?" I nodded. Jack had a pretty good goldfish impression on his face. Jack shook his head before he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Allison." I shake his hand. I register my mother's voice as come up from behind. "Oh thank god you found her." She says as she comes to a halt next to us. I wave at her from my spot in my dad's grip.

"Hello there and you are?" River chuckles at Jack's comment. "Married. But you can call me Professor River Song. Now who would you be."

"Captain Jack Harkness. Married to whom exactly?" The Doctor wound his free arm around River and kissed her check. She smirked. "Who do you think Captain?"

"You're married?" He said turning to the Doctor who was in the process of putting me back down on the ground.

"Is that such a surprise?" Jack shrugged. "I'm just surprised I wasn't invited." My dad scowled at him.

"Here sweetie why don't we let the boys catch up for a minute we can go get some ice cream." My mom took my hand and led me away from the group.

_~*~ Present~*~ _

…No I wasn't going to think about that. Otherwise when I see him I might jump up and hug him before he can get a word in. _Focus on the music blaring through your headphones _I told myself. Stopping in my tracks I leaned up against the nearest wall. I rubbed my face with my hands. I hadn't realized how tired I was. No time to think about though. My thoughts are interrupted by the TARDIS giving a violent shake. Tripping over my feet as I try to make my way out to the console room I stumble out and manage not to fall over the assorted rubbish on the floor.

"Oh the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved in the TARDIS. Wherever it goes, we go." I slam into the console coming into the conversation.

"And that's safe is it?"

"Totally." Between the violent shakes sparks fly up from the part of the console The Doctor had just been working on. "Okay reasonably. I should have said reasonably there." Something appears on screen.

"No no no no! It's jumping time tracks getting away from us!"

"What exactly is it?" I ask trying to keep my feet steady. "No idea! It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the center of London." I feel my eyes widen. I know what's coming.

Gasmasks. Lots and lots of gasmasks.

_~*~ after landing~*~ _

The Doctor opens up the doors, Rose and I follow him out. The three of us start looking around. "Do you know how long you can knock around space before happening to bump into Earth?"

"Hmmm five days?"

"Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose finishes up the statement I'd started. "All the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow." We start walking down one of the paths.

"Must have come down somewhere quiet close, within a mile anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago, maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it." The three of us round the corner.

"It was jumping time tracks we're bound to be a little behind. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah, how much is a little?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?'

"Ish." I roll my eyes. Such fabulous calculation skills this one.

"What's the plan then you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang I'm going to ask." The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper and hands it to Rose who then hands it to me when she's done looking at it.

"Doctor Jon Smith ministry of asteroids." I say reading the paper before handing back to the Doctor and realizing we've come to a door.

"It's psychic paper it – "

"– Tells you what it to tell me we remember." I say pointing a thumb to Rose and I.

"Sorry."

"Not very Spock is it?" Rose suggests changing the subject.

"Door. Music. People. What do you think?"

"I think you should run a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock for once would it kill you?" She looks at me as if for conformation that it's the right thing to do. I just shrug.

"You sure about that T- shirt Rose?" I look at Rose's T- shirt. Union Jack, I've seen her in worse.

"Too early to say I'm taking it out for a spin." Waiting for the door to open I lean my head back against the wall listening to the hum in my skull.

"Come on in if you coming. It'll only take a minute." The Doctor finishes up sonicing the door and walks in, I slip inside also. We walk down a small hallway into high-class restaurant or something. People sit around eating at the tables by candlelight. The air is thick with smoke from all the cigars in the room. A woman stands on the stage singing with an old microphone. She finishes her singing. The Doctor and I clap before he rushes up to the stage after the woman who had been singing had left.

"Excuse me Excuse me! Could I have everybody's attention just for a moment? I'll make it quick. So, uh Hello! Might seem like a stupid question but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" People sit whispering amongst themselves for a minute before they all start laughing. I lean up against the doorway laughing to myself silently. The Doctor looks around confused for a minute. "Sorry have I said something funny? It's just there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of weeks ago. –" An alarm starts to go off, people take one last drink and get up to leave forcing me to move from my spot. "- Would've landed quite near here with a very loud –" I point a poster on the Wall that in big letters says:

HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING

"- Bang…" I nod sarcastically before we both walk towards the exit. Back in the hallway something dawns on me. "Wait, isn't Rose still outside?" He glances at me before we both break into a full sprint down the hallway and outside. The pair of round the corner. No Rose in sight. He picks up a cat and starts talking to it like the mad man he is. I walk over to the TARDIS running my hand along the surface. And then the phone starts ringing. I back up a step or two as the Doctor comes over and opens up the panel to reveal the phone inside.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" The Doctor reaches into his pocket to pull out his sonic screwdriver.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." I turn to face a young girl in a long navy coat. Her hair is down in braids along her face.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor says

"Because I do and I'm telling you don't answer it."

"Well if you know so much how can it be ringing?" I turn back to the girl but she's all but disappeared. "Doctor." When he doesn't respond I tug on his sleeve. He turns to where the girl stood but continues talking. "It's not even a real phone it's not connected it's not-" Turning back to where the TARDIS is he picks up the phone.

"Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" The smile on his face fades. "Who is this who's speaking? Who is this?" The person on the other end must say something. "How did you ring it it's not a real phone it's not wired up to anything it's not –" He hangs the phone back up.

"Who was it?" He glances at me and shrugs. He knocks on the TARDIS door asking if Rose is there. I tap my foot on the ground for a moment before a crashing sound catches my attention. We look at each other and then run around the corner to a nearby street. Following the sound it brings us around to a small backyard. Some woman says something about planes coming. The Doctor and I step up onto the trash cans to see over the brick wall. The woman I'd heard before ushers her family into a shelter while bickering with her husband. We see the girl from before crawl out from the other side of the shelter and into the house. I raise my eyebrows and glance at the Doctor.

"We're going to follow her aren't we?' He nods.

"Oh yes we are." We slink around into the backyard and through the back of the house. Hearing voices coming from the dining room I poke the Doctor and motion to the kids all sitting around the table with the girl we'd followed. He nods and we slide around to the empty spots at the table. The kids pass whatever kind of meat they had on the table around. One of them passes it to the Doctor. "Thanks miss." The kids all gasp and bolt up out of their seats. "It's alright back you seats." The girl still sat in her seat. The Doctor passes the plate to me. "Good here isn't it who go the salt?" I see the Doctor's eyes scan the kid's faces.

"Back in your seats, he shouldn't be here either." The kid's sit back down at the girl's words.

"So you lot what's the story?" The Doctor asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You're homeless right? Living rough."

"Why'd you want to know about that? Are you a copper?"

"Course I'm not a copper what's a copper going to do with you lot anyway arrest you for starving? I make it 1941 you lot shouldn't even be in London should have been evacuated to the country by now." The kids start talking about various places they'd been evacuated to and why they'd come back. I focus on chewing my food. Apart of what one boy says reaches my ears. "- Better on the streets anyway, better food."

"Yeah, Nancy always gets the best food for us."

"So that's what you do is it Nancy?"

"What is?"

"As soon as the sirens go off you go out find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter, and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London town! Puddings for all!"

"As long as the bombs don't get you." I add to the Doctor's statement.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End Musical." The Doctor looks at me as if to ask which one I think it is but I shrug. Nancy continues:

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call you seem to be the one to ask." I fold my hands on my lap done with what I was eating.

"I did you a favor I told you not to answer it that's all I'm telling you."

"Great. Thanks. And I want to find a blond in a union jack."

"He means a specific one." I point out putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yes, not like I just woke up this morning with a craving." The kids at the table giggle. I just roll my eyes. Nancy gets up from the table and starts walking towards us. "Anybody seen a girl like that?" Nancy picks up the Doctor's plate.

"What have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices." A few of the kids laugh. The Doctor notices left overs on my plate and picks up his fork. I slap his hand away from the food. Nancy says something, don't hear it though. I'm too preoccupied with the glaring contest I'm having with the Doctor.

"Will there be anything else before you leave?"

"Yes there is actually thanks for asking. There's something I've been looking for, would've fallen form the sky about a month ago. But not a bomb not the usual kind anyway wouldn't have exploded, probably just would've buried itself in the ground somewhere. And it would've looked something like this." He holds up his picture he'd been drawing. He barely holds it up for a second when there's a knock on the window followed by a child's voice.

"Mummy are you my mummy?" The Doctor gets up and peels back the curtain. A small kid with a gasmask on puts his hand against the window. "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy looks amongst the kids. "Him." One of them points to the other. Nancy shakes her head. "Nah he came in the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me." One of the littler ones whispers. "Did you close the door?"

"I –"

"Did you close the door?" I look back at the window but the kid has disappeared his voice hasn't though. "Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The last one is drawn out as he comes closer to the door. Nancy disappears into the front hall but I hear the locks on the door as she shuts it. The Doctor and I walk out to hall. "What's this then? Never easy being the only child left out in the cold you know." The Doctor questions.

"I suppose you'd know."

"I do actually yes." I keep my eyes train on the shadow in the door. "It's not exactly a child." Nancy brushes past me as she enters the dining room again. She tells the kids to get out and go through the backyard. The gasmask kid's voice brings my eyes back to its shadow again. "Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in mummy?" It sticks its hand through the mail slot. There's a scar on the back on it.

"You alright?" The Doctor steps closer to the door when someone throws a vase at it.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" I turn around to see Nancy as the vase throwing culprit. "What happens if he touches us?" I ask.

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?" The Doctor puts on his "scary" voice.

"He's empty." The phone starts to ring. "It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw." It rings again. The Doctor picks it up, Nancy races forward and steals it from his grip. She puts it back in its place. The radio starts to play along with the voice of the gasmask kid. Soon after the clapping monkey in the corner. The Doctor picks it up to look at it. Nancy runs out the back saying: "You stay here if you want to." The Doctor wanders back over to the door where the kid has stuck his hand through the mail slot again. I stay put by the dining room door.

"Mummy? Let me in please Mummy. Please let me in Mummy."

"Your Mummy isn't here." The Doctor says bent down in front of the door.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No Mummies here. None be here but us chickens. Well, this chicken."

"Oy mister I'm here too." I call out from my spot leaning up against the doorframe.

"Oh right, so correction none be here except this chicken and Allison over there." I roll my eyes.

"I'm scared." The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Okay, I can now check off the _Children scary me_ mark on my _I'm entirely crazy_ list.

"Why are those other kids frightened of you?"

"Please let me in mummy I'm scared of the bombs." The Doctor stays silent of a second and I'm about to say we should get going, but the Doctor says:

"Alright I'm opening the door now." My mouth hangs open. Yep he's insane. He unlocks the door and opens it.

No kid. I walk out the front door after him. Looking around the street there's not even a sign he was here. We walk back around the other side of the house and find Nancy just getting out of the backyard. The Doctor and I look at each other and nod silently. The pair of us follow her all the way to an old railway. Watching silently as she unloads food into a small metal box in a station of some sort. She stops abruptly bolting up and looking at us from where we stand by the broken window.

"How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following me. Got the nose for it." I laugh under my breath.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah, is that it so uh…" I bit my lip to restrain the laugh attack that's clawing its way up my throat.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?"

"What are you trying to say?" I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain later Doctor alright?" He still just scowls at me. Nancy shakes her head and says. "Goodnight you two."

"Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, started about a month ago am I right?" Nancy stops dead in her tracks and turns to dace us. "That thing that I'm looking for. The thing that feel for the sky. That's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about don't you."

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Feel the other end of Lime house green station." I cross my arms over my chest. "Take us there." She shakes her head again.

"There's soldiers guarding it, barbwire. You'll never get through." +

"Try me." The Doctor says.

"You're sure you want to know what's going on in there."

"We really want to know." I say.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be."

"The Doctor." He and I exchange confused glances.

_~*~Lime house green station _

The three of us sit along a stairwell here where the guards and barbwire are. The Doctor has his binoculars out to get a better view. "The bomb's under that tarp over there they put the fence up overnight. See that building, the hospital." Nancy says.

"What about it?"

"That's where the Doctor is. You should talk to him." I finally turn towards Nancy, her face expressionless.

"For now I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the Doctor first. "

"Why?" The Doctor and I say simultaneously. "Because maybe then you won't want to get in there." Nancy turns and starts to walk away. "Where you going?"

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now." I nod. The Doctor, still with his binoculars up to his eyes says: "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who did you lose?"

"What?" Her voice for once is filled with emotion, pain and questioning. "The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody isn't it. You doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother, Jamie." Her voice is the same as before but now it's obvious she's trying to cover it up. "One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. Told him not to follow me I told him it was dangerous. But he just, he just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened." We both nodded. Feeling small my feet are suddenly catching my attention. "Amazing." I look back up at the Doctor. He's looking up at the stars.  
"What is?" Nancy beats me to the statement.

"1941, right now not very far from here a German war machine is marching up the map of Europe. Country after country falling like dominos. Nothing can stop it. Nothing! Until one tiny dumb little island says "no. No. Not here." A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then, do what you got to do, save the world." A smile tugs at Nancy's lips. She leaves and The Doctor and I work our way up to the hospital. He opens the door with his sonic screwdriver. We're in.

The lights inside are off. I can't see anybody inside besides the patients in every bed. The strange thing is, all of them have gasmasks. We walk from ward to ward. A shiver creeps up my spine and I grab the Doctor's hand. Half a second later I hear footsteps. The Doctor and I turn around to see and elderly man leaning heavily on a cane. The man has a lab coat falls down to his knees. Someone who works here maybe?

"You find them in everywhere. In every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them." The man says hobbles towards us. "Yes, we saw. Why are they still wearing gasmasks?"

"They're not. Who are you?" The man responds to the Doctor's questions. I take this as my time to speak. "Oh I'm Allison and this is the Doctor." I say pointing a thumb at each of us in turn. "And you are?"

"Doctor Constantine."

"Nancy sent us." The Doctor speaks up.

"Nancy? That means you must have been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing that's why we were asking. What do you know?" Doctor Constantine sits down at a nearby table. "Only what it's done."

"These people they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were." He starts coughing. "You're very sick."

"Dying I should think I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a Doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?" The Doctor shakes his head. "No."

"Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?"

"Anyone." The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver as he walks over to one of them. "Conclusions."

"Massive head trauma mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity mostly to the right. There's some scaring on the back of the hand and the gasmask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one." The Doctor walks to the next one over scanning it like he did with the one before. "This is impossible."

"And examine another." He hopes to the other side to examine another one. "This is impossible." He repeats. "They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same! Identical! All of them right down to the scar on the back of the hand!" I see out of the corner of my eye Doctor Constantine hides his hand. "How did this happen? How did this start?" I keep my mouth shut.

"When that bomb dropped there was just one victim."

"Dead." The Doctor steps in the middle of the room along with Doctor Constantine and I.

"At first."

"His injuries where truly dreadful. By the following morning every Doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries. Within a week the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma?"

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cav-"

"No."

"Alright what was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." He bangs on the nearby trash can. They all sit up immediately alert. "It's alright. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. There's no heartbeat no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"They've just been left here nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor says as the gasmask people lay back down. "I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you you're the only one here?" I ask feeling useless during this conversation.

"Before this war began I was a father and a grandfather now I'm neither. But I'm still a Doctor." I gulp. "Yah, I know the feeling." I look down at the floor.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Might be too late."

"I know, there are isolated cases – he starts gaging – isolated cases breaking out all over London." The Doctor and I step closer. "Stay back! Stay back!" I stop in my tracks like a caught rabbit. "Listen to me. Top floor, room 802 that's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" We both say.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me but she mi- m-m- Mu- mummy"' He reaches up clutching his throat. The Doctor and I step back. "Are. You. My. Mummy?" The base of the gasmask grows out of his mouth eating up the skin as it grows and consumes his face. The eyes turn to the gasmasks lenses and the mask's straps stretch around the back of his head. His head rolls onto his shoulder. I open my mouth to say something, and I almost immediately close it. Turning towards the doors I realize my suspicions were true. Someone is shouting. "Hello! Hello!" The Doctor and I push open the doors into a hallway. Rose is at the other end with none other Captain Jack Harkness with his coat, vortex manipulator and all that. "Hope we're not interrupting, Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." He says while he shakes the Doctor's hand.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being time agents." I look at Rose for have a second before turning back to Jack.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Spock." He claps the Doctor on the back and walks back into the room the Doctor and I were in previously. I follow silently letting the Doctor and Rose chat. Pushing open the doors I see Jack leaning over one of the gasmask people.

"Don't touch them." He looks up and moves away from them. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've been introduced. Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?" I shake his hand.

"Off limits, but you can call me Allison." He smiles at me. "Off limits eh?"

"Oh very much so. But we can still be friends."

"Never been good at that."

"Well, maybe all you need is practice." _Dear god I sound like my mother_ I thought. Hearing the door being pushed open and I turn towards it letting my hands fall down by my side. The Doctor tells Jack to examine a few of the bodies. He dose as he's told surprisingly enough. "This just isn't possible. How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asks arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there and somewhere out there a bomb's gonna fall on it. Unless we make him an offer." I watch Jack as he paces around the room. "What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bomb site it has everything to do with it! What kind of war ship?"

"An ambulance!" Silence falls for a second before Jack pulls up a hologram on his vortex manipulator. "Look, that's what you chased through the time vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty, I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way nice panels, I threw you the bait -"

"Bait?" Rose questions.

"I wanted to sell it to you then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship."

"Well, Rose they do have ambulances in wars." I point out. A look from the Doctor sends me back into silence though.

"Anyway it's a con. I was conning you! That's what I am I'm a con man! Thought you were time agents you're not are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers." Jack sighs.

"Should of known, the way you guys were blending in with the local color. I mean flag girl was bad enough, but you boat captain, and then little miss off limits! Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship!" Okay, that one hurt. There's some sort of tension in the air I want to cut through with a saw at the moment.

"What is happening here Doctor?" Rose barely made a dent in the tension still floating around.

"Human DNA is being rewritten. By an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" We stand around for a minute or so. Not sure what to do. I stand somewhere between the Doctor and Jack, while Rose looks at the various people in the beds. Out of the blue they all bolt straight up. Rose gasps and I fight to refrain from doing so myself. They all start crying out for their mummies.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know." We back up against the door as they crowd around us. My back hits the door. I glance over at Jack and Rose.

"Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it."...

**That would be such a good clifhanger if we all hadn't seen the episode. Reviews would be nice and might inspire my muses to finish the next chapter soon. Plus they help me know this story isn't total garbage. **


	6. The Doctor Dances

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! It was a combined cause of: A. falling face first into Supernatural B. A case of extreme writers block and C. Being lazy as all get out. But here's the next chapter! (Finally) Also the next one is my first attempt at sort of writing an episode like chapter that's not a transcript! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Teagirl, a big whovian and supernaturalist. She's amazing and this is her favorite episode! Sop this is for you Teagirl Pond! **

**Chapter 5: The Doctor Dances**

_Disclaimer: I only own Doctor who in my dreamiest dreams unless you're in my imagination (I doubt you are) I don't own it_

_Allison/Jack POV, 1941 London, 9__th__ Doctor _

_LAST TIME:_

_We stand around for a minute or so. Not sure what to do. I stand somewhere between the Doctor and Jack, while Rose looks at the various people in the beds. Out of the blue they all bolt straight up. Rose gasps and I fight to refrain from doing so myself. They all start crying out for their mummies. _

_"What's happening?" _

_"I don't know." We back up against the door as they crowd around us. "Don't let them touch you." _

_"What happens if they touch us?" _

_"You're looking at it_."

_NOW__: _

The Doctor suddenly steps forward. "Go to your room." They all stop. "Go to your room, I mean it I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross. Go. To. Your. Room!" The gasmask people slink back to where they were before. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." We go back to the sitting around although now I'm tempted to ask if we can leave this room yet.

"Why are they all wearing gasmasks?" I sit on the corner of the desk Jack has propped his feet up on.

"They're not; those masks are flesh and bone." Jack answers Rose's question.

"How was your con supposed to work?"

"Simply enough really, find some harmless piece of space junk. Let the nearest time agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable have him name a price. Then when he's put 50% up front, opps German bomb falls on it destroys it forever. Never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah, perfect."

"The London blitz is nice for self-cleaners Pompeii's nice to if you want to make a vacation out of it but you have to set you alarm clock for volcano day." He starts laughing, I just shake my head. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your piece of harmless space junk did." My gaze falls form the Doctor's face and lands on my feet.

"It was a burnt out medical transporter. It was empty."

"Rose, Allison." I jump off the desk walk over to the door the Doctor was by. "We getting out of here?"

"We're going up stairs."

"I even programed the flight computer not to land on anything living. I harmed no one." Jack gets up and follows us. "I have no idea what's happening but let me tell you, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening you forgot to set your alarm clock, its volcano day." A siren rings through the building. "What's that?"

"The all clear." The Doctor pushes open the door. "I wish." The Doctor and I get up the stairs first. The metal door's locked. The Doctor peeks his head back out into the stairway. "Jack? You got a blaster?" I hear two sets of footsteps climbing up the stairs. The three of them come back to the door where I'm waiting. "The night your space junk landed someone was hurt this is where they were taken."

"What happened?"

"Let's find out. Get it open." Jack pulls out his blaster and aims it at the door's lock. The lock dissolves.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapons factory at Villengard." I flash back to when I was about 11 and we visited there.

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once." The Doctor and I smirk at each other.

"Well there all gone now. Destroyed, main reactor went critical vaporized the lot."

"Like I said: once. There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." Jack raises and eyebrow. The Doctor and Rose walk in while Jack holds the door. I stop in the doorframe.

"Nice blast pattern." I say.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun?"

"Yah."

"I like it." He smiles and laughs a little bit. The Doctor turns on the lights in the room. The glass window in the room as been broken along with a lot of the machines on the table. Some of the chairs are tipped over also. "What do you think?" The Doctor asks. "Something got out of here."

"Yah and." He continues obviously annoyed. "Something powerful and angry." I walk around to the other side of the room along with Jack. Simply children's pictures hang all over the walls. The same picture actually in different colors and pencils, someone's mummy. "Powerful and angry." I shiver runs up my spine as I look over at the discarded and mostly broken toys and assorted other things on the ground. I run my hand along one of the chalk drawings. "A child?" Jack questions. "Suppose this explains mummy."

"How could a child do this?" Rose's question is ignored. I Doctor starts the tap with Doctor Constantine and the child. "Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Ate you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? I want my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" My throat runs dry thinking of the last time I saw my 'mummy' as the gasmask kid had put it. I shake my head to get rid of those memories. No, not thinking about that, not now. I focus on what Rose is saying. "Always are you my mummy. Like it doesn't know. Why doesn't it know?" The tape continues.

"Are you there mummy? Are you there mummy? Mummy? Please mummy? Mummy?" another shiver runs up my spine and my stomach dose a few flip flops, there's something else here. Something's not right. "Can't you sense it?" The Doctor starts pacing one of the walls.

"What?"

"It's coming out of the walls can you feel it?" I nod my throat still dry to speak and tell the Doctor that yes in fact I can tell there's something wrong here, and with more work I can tell he's right, it's coming from the walls. "Funny little human brains how do you get around in those things?" His voice starts shaking just the smallest bit. Upon seeing Jack's confused face Rose and I start to explain this little quirk the Doctor has.

"When he's stressed he likes to insult the species." I say. "Allison I'm thinking."

"Cuts himself shaving, dose half an hour on life forms he's cleverer then." Rose finishes the statement. The Doctor stops his pacing. "There are these children, living rough around the bomb sights they come out during air raids looking for food. Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed."

"It was a med ship it was harmless." Jack states slowly. I hear a sort of ticking in the background. The tape had run out, but then why was the kid's voice still speaking? "Yes you keep saying harmless, suppose one of them was affected altered."

"Altered how?" Rose speaks up shaking her head. The kid's voice is getting clearer. "It's afraid, terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet but it will soon." He laughs silently as if at his own stupidity. "It's got the power of a god and I just sent it to its room." I realize his point feeling my eyes widen. "Doctor?" Rose asks. "I'm here can't you see me?" It goes silent for a second after the child's voice speaks again. "Doctor what's that noise?"

"End of the tape, ran out about thirty seconds ago." I say quietly.

"I'm here now can't you see me?"

"I sent it to its room. This is its room." I swallow hard at the Doctor's words finally noticing the young kid in a gasmask on the other side of the room. "Are you my mummy?" The kid cocks his head back and forth as if he's searching our faces for something. Fear creeping its way to the surface I feel like I suddenly need something to help stabilize me, so subconsciously I grab the nearest hand. I look down at the entwined fingers to notice its Jack's hand that I grabbed which he thankfully doesn't seem to mind. Until then I'd been ignoring the conversation.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack says quietly as if not to tell the gasmask kid his plan. He lets my hand drop as he moves closer to the Doctor. Suddenly feeling a lot more unstable the fear crawls its way up my throat. "Now!" I believe Jack means to pull out his Squareness gun but ends up pulling out a banana instead I furrow my brow in confusion, but for only half a second then I realize it must have been the Doctor. Not a half a second after my realization he pulls out the Squareness gun a shoots it at the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!" He shouts as the four of us scamper out into the hallway.

"Why not?"

"Good source of potassium!" I roll my eyes at the boy's silliness. Jack steals back the Squareness gun closing up the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind, nice switch." He tosses the banana back to The Doctor.

"From the grove of Villengard, thought it'd be appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"What can we say bananas are good." I shrug. All the sudden the wall starts to crack. "Doctor!" Rose shouts pointing to the wall. The four of us run down the hallway until we almost ram into a wall of gasmask people. We run back down the other hallway, and then we almost ram into more of the gasmask zombies. The lot of us four finally come back to the breaking wall stuck between the two groups. I can't hear over the pounding of my hearts through my ears. I hear something about sonic screwdrivers and before I know it I'm falling through the floor. Rolling up off my butt easily, we all check quickly if each other are okay. The Doctor mutters something about needing a warning next time before Jack starts off about the sonic screwdriver. "Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!" Rose and I look around for the lights.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks: oh this could be a little more sonic."

"Never been bored, never had a long night, never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Rose continues looking for the light switch while I decide to put an end to the bickering. I place a hand on both their shoulders and say: "Now girls you're both pretty, so shush up about it alright?" I get some mixed glares but they don't get a chance to respond because Rose turns on the light and we're sent running again from the gasmask zombies. "Dammit!" Jack exclaims when his gun doesn't work. I steal the Doctor's sonic screwdriver so I can open up the door. "It's the special features they drain the battery."

"Battery!" Rose shouts while Jack continues slapping his Squareness gun. I push the door open holding it for everyone else. "I was going to send for another one but someone's gonna blow up the factory." I toss the screwdriver to The Doctor so he can sonic it closed.

"When I first met him he blew my job up that's pretty much how he communicates." The Doctor walks up to the front of the room. "Okay the door should hold it."

"The Door the wall didn't stop it!"

"Well it's got to find us first we're not done yet, come on assets!"

"Well I've got a banana and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." I elbow Jack after his sarcastic remark. Hot shoots me a glare.

"Window!" The Doctor continues. "Bared sheer drop outside, 3 stories."

"And no other exists." Rose finishes. "Well the assets conversation went in a flash didn't it?" I say sitting on the edge of the chair Jack has plopped himself in. "One we have to get out of here, two we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" Jack disappears from where he's sitting. "Yah, Jack just disappeared." I say quietly. The Doctor and Rose turn to see Jack's now empty seat. The Doctor sits down on the nearby stool. "Okay so he's vanished into thin air."

"Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" I laugh silently at Rose's comment. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted." I get up and pat the Doctor's shoulder awkwardly. He brushes me off.

"I mean, men."

"Okay thanks, that really helps." The radio in the corner of the room starts off with a bunch of static. "Rose, Alison, Doctor can you hear me?" Jack's voice comes through the old fashioned radio. The Doctor pushes himself up out of the chair walking over to the radio. The Doctor flips the radio up and down. "Back on my ship, used to emergency teleport sorry I couldn't take you. Its security keyed to my molecular structure. Hang in there I'm working on it."

"How are you speaking to us?"

"Hom com, I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor mutters. "What is?"

"The Child can hom com too." A little shiver runs up my spine. "Hello welcome to creepy vile how may we help you?" I mutter, it goes unnoticed. "He can?" The Doctor and I nod.

"Anything with a speaker grill, even the TARDIS phone."

"What you mean the child can phone us?"

"And I can hear you, coming to find you, coming to find you, coming to find you." I step away from the radio as the child's voice comes through the radio.

"Can you guys hear that?" Jack's voice breaks back through. "Loud and clear."

"I'll try and block out the signal, least I can do." The child continues to speak through the radio for a second before Jack's voice breaks through again. "Remember this one Rose?" A soft song starts playing through the radio. I roll my eyes. Typical Jack. The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "Our song." Rose explains. We move back into the other room. The Doctor sets to work with his sonic screwdriver. Rose and I eventually settle into seats. She takes the wheelchair and I sit down on a ledge in the room. Waiting, defiantly not my favorite thing to do.

"What you doing?" Rose spins around to ask the Doctor. "I'm trying a resonation pattern in the concrete loosen the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back do you?" Rose asks. "Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?" I ask as innocently as I can. "Why do you two?" Rose speaks first.

"Saved my life bloke whys that's up there with flossing." Rose pauses for a second. "I trust him because he's like you." She continues. "Except with dating and dancing." The Doctor shakes his head.

"What?"

"You just assume I can't dance."

"What you're telling me you _do_ dance."

"900 years old, I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced." I chuckle silently at their banter. "You?"

"Problem?"

"Well, doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" I interject into the conversation. "Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." I roll my eyes. Rose gets up pushing the wheelchair out of the way, before going to turn up the radio.

"You got the moves. Show me your moves." She holds out her hand to the Doctor. "Rose I- I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack will be back, he'll get us out. The world doesn't end because the Doctor Dances." I say pushing him lightly over towards Rose. He takes her hand, flipping the palm up towards his face. "Barrage balloon?" Rose blinks a few times confused. "What?" The Doctor flips her hands over in his.

You were hanging from a barrage balloon." He states. I get to see Rose's hands. "About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, union jack all over my chest."

"I've got to tell you I've traveled with lots of people, but your setting new records for jeopardy-friendly."

"Is this you dancing because I've got notes." I shake my head, have to use that one someday. "Hanging from a barrage balloon thousands of feet above London, not a cut not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh are we calling him Captain Jack now are we?"

"Well I just thought his names Jack and He's a Captain."

"He's not really a Captain Rose."

"Do you know what I think? I think your experiencing Captain envy." The Doctor stays silent. I raise my eyebrows, noticing we've transported onto the ship. I wave a little to the captain without Rose and the Doctor noticing.

"You'll find your feet at the end of your legs you may care to move them." I step out of the way as the Doctor and Rose start to dance, sort of. "If ever he was a captain he's been defrocked."

"Yeah shame I missed that."

"Actually I quit, nobody takes my frock." Jack speaks up breaking the moment. I snicker, just a bit. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet."

"Oh I know aren't they just adorable?" I say putting on my best cute face. Jack laughs a little bit but gets back on to what he was saying. "Sorry about the delay, had to wait for the navcom to come off line to override the teleport security."

"You have to spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" I say slumping down into Jack's abandoned seat. "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor adds.

"Oh, I do she was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." He climbs down a ladder. "This is a Chula ship." The Doctor observes.

"Yeah just like that medical transporter only this one is dangerous." The doctor snaps and nanogees come flying to his hand. I recognize them from the TARDIS med bay.

"Those are the things that fixed my hands up Jack called them.. um"

"Nanobots? Nanogees?"

"Nanogees yeah."

"Subatomic robots. There's millions of them in here see? Burned my had on the console when we landed all better now. They activate when the blockheads seal check you out for any damage fix any physical flaws." He waves them away. Jack crawls back up the ladder. "Take us to the crash site I need to see your harmless space junk."

"As soon as I got the navcom back online. Make yourselves comfortable carry on with whatever you were doing." He shoos me from his seat. "We were talking about dancing."

"Didn't look like talking."

"Didn't feel like dancing." I shake my head curls flinging in and out of my eyesight. We take various seats throughout the room.

"So you used to be a time agent and now you're trying to con them?" Rose asks.

"It's not for the money if it sounds any better."

"For what?" I twiddle my thumbs in my lap listening in on their conversation. "Woke up one morning when I was still working for them. Found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my life, no idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me and for all I know he's right not to." I glance at the Doctor, biting my lip. Jack told me in his future that with so much life two years didn't matter, but now oh did it matter to him now. The machine to Jack's left beeps. "Alright we're ready to go. To the crash site." We teleport down near the crash site. The four of us walk over to where we can see the entrance. "There it is. Ah they've got Algae on duty, must be important."

"We've got to get past him." The Doctor says in response to Jack. "I hear the words distract the guard heading in my general direction." Rose says smiling slightly at the Doctor and Jack.

"I don't think that be such a good idea." Jack shakes his head.

"Don't worry I can handle it."

"I've gotten to know Algae quite well since I've been in town. Trust me you're not his type. I'll distract him." Jack starts walking away. "Don't wait up." Rose stares at him open mouthed while he walks away. The Doctor and I smile.

"Relax he's a fifty first century guy he's just a bit more flexible when I comes to dancing." The Doctor says only to cause Rose's mouth to open a little more. "How flexible?"

"Oh by his time you lot have spread out across have the galaxy. "

"Meaning?" I shake my head at how Rose is making him spell it out for her. "So many species so little time."

"What that's what we do when we get out there, that's our mission we get out there and seek new life and-and-"

"Dance." The Doctor finishes for her. I chuckle silently. You'd think Rose would be used to this by now. Jack jogs up to where Algae is, we watch from the sidelines until Algae face starts looking a little more like mask. "Stay Back!" The Doctor shouts as we run over to the solider. Jack orders the men to stay back as well. "The affects becoming air born, accelerated. "

"What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing." I answer for Rose. "Ah here they come again." Jack says as the alarms start sounding again. "Great just what we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land _here_?" Jack nods. "Never mind that. If the contaminates air born then there's hours left." Oh just what we need.

"Till what?"

"till nothing forever, for the entire human race." I place a finger on the Doctor's lips.

"Can anyone else here singing?" I ask. Someone's singing, rock a bye baby. What? Following the sound it leads us to a room carved into a metal box. The Doctor slinks inside; I stand guard outside looking around for anymore gas masked soldiers. I hear his sonic screwdriver buzz from within, I start humming softly to distract myself from the cold. Time lords are comfortable in heat, not cold. Not at all surprised by Nancy walking out with the Doctor I fall into step with Rose and Nancy.

Jack and the Doctor lift the tarp off the ship in a flourish. "See just an ambulance." Jack states as he moves to the other side.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy wonders, pulling her coat tighter around her. Rose places a arm around her shoulders. "It's hard to explain it's …it's from another world." Nancy shoots Rose a confused, slightly concerned face. I move over to the ambulance, running a finger along its dirty surface. I hop onto it, not the most comfortable seat but it works. Jack looks at the controls.

"They've been trying to get in." I roll my eyes.

"Course they are." The Doctor and I say at the same time. We stare at each other for a second. Jack starts entering some sort of code. The Doctor shakes his head and turns back to Jack.

"They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it." He answers the Doctor sharply. I cross my arms over my chest and rub my upper arms trying to fend of the cold. I'd forgotten my jacket elsewhere. Sparks fly out from the machine causing me to jump as a few hit my arm.

"Didn't happen last time." Jack mutters as the loud beeping starts.

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols." The Doctor states glare not moving from Jack.

"Doctor what is that?" Rose points to the flashing red light on the control panel. The gates start to shake.

"Doctor?" I question softly.

"Captain secure those gates!" the Doctor barks.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I drag him by his arm. "Come on I'll help you pretty boy." I hear the muffled sounds of the Doctor and Rose talking with Nancy in the background as I hold the gate closed for Jack.

"So, what do you three do anyways?" I smile softly.

"Eyes on the gate solider." He raises his eyebrows at me. I smirk. He shakes his head turning back to his job.

"You never answered my question."

"Never said I would."

"Some form of traveling I suppose? Alright all done." We walk back to the ambulance, where the Doctor is waiting. "Yes actually." I say whipping my hands on my pants. "Time and space traveling."

"Interesting."

"What?" He never answers. We get back to the Doctor and I start off shivering again. He takes off his leather coat and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I whisper placing it on my shoulders. The leather falls funny – shoulders to broad for mine, sleeve endings brushing my fingertips – but it makes me warmer.

"It's empty, look at it." Jack tells the Doctor once he opens up the med hatch. I glance inside. _Empty now_ I think.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough Drops?" The Doctor looks between Rose and I.

"I dunno." Rose shakes her head.

"Yes you do." I say. The doctor glances at me and I wink to let him know I know the answer. He nods. Rose thinks for a second before answering:

"Nanogenes!" the doctor's gaze shifts to Jack.

"It wasn't empty Captain. There were enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." I keep my gaze on the ground as the Doctor speaks. I hear Jack's little horrified 'oh god.'

"Getting it now then are we?" The Doctor starts. "When the ship crashes, the Nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" I keep my eyes on the ground as they speak, having nothing to say or do.

"What's life?" He continues. "Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a Nanogene one problem though – these Nanogenes – they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to goon is one little body, and there's not much left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then they fly – off they go work to be done. Because now they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. They won't ever stop. The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" His voice has slowly risen to a shout.

"Calm down." I tell him quietly hoping his supersonic ears will hear it.

"I didn't know!" Jack says defiantly, his voice shakes a little though. I see the gasmask people starting to arrive.

"Great join the party." I huff. The Doctor and Jack follow my gaze. Rose and Nancy are already looking. Rose rushes over to the med ship.

"It's bringing the gasmask people here isn't it?" Rose asks a bit frantically.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling the troops, standard protocol."

"But the gasmask people aren't troops."

"They are now." I pipe into the Doctor and Rose's conversation. "It's a battlefield ambulance. Doesn't just patch you up it gets you ready for the front line. Equip and program you." I say patting the ship light heartedly, but I keep my eyes locked on the gasmasks.

"So that's why the child's so strong, why it can do that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The Doctor says glaring at the gas masked people out of the corner of his eye.

"Then why don't they attack?" Jack asks. I start hearing bombs get closer.

"God little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"The child?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Jamie." Nancy says.

"What?" Jack asks. They're so close now I can feel the explosion's vibrations running all the way up my body making my curls bounce.

"Not 'the child'. Jamie." The Doctor's gaze fixates on her.

"So, how long till that bomb falls?" Rose asks nervously.

"Any second." A risk a glance at Jack, so different from the one I know.

"What's the matter captain too close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy."

"I know." The Doctor replies sternly, his gaze not having moved from Nancy.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." The Doctor responds but the bombs blasting nearby makes it hard to hear.

"So what are we going to do?" Rose says loudly over the bombs.

"I don't know." Nice plan Doctor.

"It's my fault." Nancy says, tears growing thick in her eyes.

"No."

"It is. It's all my fault." I bit my tongue trying to keep my teeth from vibrating with the approaching bombs.

"How can it be your –"The Doctor pauses keeping his gaze locked on Nancy. "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?" Nancy looks down at her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks like silent steams.

"Doctor, that bomb we've got seconds." Jack says shaken.

"You can teleport us." Jack shakes his head at Rose.

"Not you guys nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you got to do." The Doctor keeps his gaze locked on Nancy. I shoot Jack a look of apology although I don't think he sees it. He teleports out.

"Nancy how old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth anyway." The Doctor picks up right where he left off.

"He's not your brother is he?" Nancy shakes her head again. "A single teenage mother in 1941. So you hid, you lied." He pauses. "You even lied to him." A tiny bit of guilt runs through my system. Lying, something I do every day, to everyone, even myself. The gates wing open, Jamie stands in front of all the others, waiting.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's gonna keep asking Nancy. He's not gonna stop. Tell him." I push Nancy forward a tiny bit with the Doctor's words. Still he continues: "Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me, and tell him." Jamie walks closer.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." Nancy whispers. "Yes I am your mummy."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?" she kneels in front of him.

"Yes." She whispers again.

"He doesn't understand, there's not enough of him left." The Doctor whispers. Nancy, not hearing continues anyway.

"I am your mummy, I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." She pulls him into her arms, hugging him tightly to her. A glowing light, the nano-gees, surrounds them.

"Doctor it's changing her, we should –" I shh her.

"Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nano genes figure it out! The mother she's the mother! There's got to be enough information, figure it out!"

"What's happening?" Rose asks.

"See? Recognizing the same DNA?" the Doctor says pointing to the pair. The Nanogenes stop buzzing and fly away. We jog over to check on the fallen child.

"Oh come on give me a day like this. Give me this one." He reaches out taking off the gasmask. The kid looks around a little dazed, the Doctor picks him up, spinning him around and laughing like a drunk on Christmas.

"Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music you're gonna love it!" He laughs.

"What happened?" Nancy asks, happiness and relief threading through her voice like silk.

"The Nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA! They didn't change you because you Change them!" He sets the boy down in front of her. "Mother knows best!" Another bomb rocks the ground.

"Doctor that bomb."

"Taken care of!"

"How?" Rose and I question. I know the answer.

"Psychology!" Not the answer I was expecting. The bomb starts its way down toward us, it's snatched out of the air by a beam of blue light. Jack appears, hovering over the bomb.

"Doctor!" He calls down.

"Good lad!" He replies.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan – don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?" Jack nods slightly then turns to Rose and I.

"Rose, Allison?"

"Yeah?" Rose shouts, I stay silent.

"Goodbye." He disappears. He reappears. "Oh by the way love the tee-shirt Rose." I smile turning my attention to the Doctor. The Nanogenes swarm around his hands, like he needs to be fixed.

"What're you doing?" Rose asks.

"Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He throws the Nanogenes away from him, towards the gasmask people who were still milling about. The widest non-fake smile spreads across his face as the Nanogenes work.

"Everybody lives! Just this once everybody lives!" I run over, the Doctor picks me up spinning me around a few times while we laugh. Everybody lives. He sets me back down and bounds over to Doctor Constantine who's standing back up. Rose and I laugh and hug, I say hello to Jamie who still looks confused and hug Nancy as well. The Doctor comes back up after a few minutes. He walks over to the ship.

"Setting it to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The Doctor explains as he types in codes on the ambulance.

"Usually the first in line." Rose states. I giggle a little bit.

"- The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off – because I told them too. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help – ditto - all in all, all things considered fantastic!" The Doctor still chatting and grinning like a child even when were back inside the TARDIS. I've handed him back his jacket.

"Look at you beaming away like Father Christmas!" Rose laughs.

"Who says I'm not red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve."

"What?" Rose looks at me. I shrug.

"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this." Rose suddenly looks more saddened.

"Doctor.."

"Go on, ask anything I'm on fire!"

"What about Jack?" His smile fades but he continues working away steadily, not answering. "Why'd he say goodbye?" The Doctor still doesn't answer.

_Jack POV ~*~_

It's bigger on the inside. Well, wasn't expecting that. Then again what was I expecting? I look around at the walls and the floor and the coral structures. The Doctor and Rose were dancing, or trying to. Alison was watching me from where she was perched on one of the rails. She's staring at me like I'm an incomplete picture, a ghost of something she once knew.

"-Close the door will you, your ships about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft." The Doctor's voice breaks me out of the sort of trance I'd been stuck in. Allison jumps off the railing.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" She says spinning around in a circle her arms wide.

"Much bigger on the inside." I comment.

"You better be." The Doctor says coolly from the TARDIS console.

"I think what the Doctor is trying to say is, you may cut in." She takes my hand while I smile up at her hopping up the stars.

"Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?" Rose asks the Doctor. Another song starts playing through the non-visible speakers. He steps forward, snapping.

"I can dance!"

"Actually Doctor I thought Jack might like this dance." Rose says shyly.

"I'm sure he would Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" My smile grows. Honestly either would work. The pair starts to dance, perfect partners. He spins her around like a professional. "Jack." I look over at Alison who's holding out her hand. Humor dancing in those mysterious eyes of hers.

"What?"

"Dance?"

"Do friends dance?" I asked, already taking her hand.

"Some do." I could practically see the memories running through her mind as we start dancing. We talk about nothing really, just sort of spinning lazily around the center of the machine. Eventually we stop, Rose and the Doctor still dancing on the other side. Smiling like kids in a candy store.

"Here, I'll show you around." She shows me the TARDIs, the pool and the library, the kitchen and living space, and other assorted places. We come to a door with a J by the frame.

"That's new."

"What"

"The door. Off course it's probably your room."

"What?' I ask again. She rolls her eyes. "The TARDIS probably made you a room, there's a J by the door and it's new. Seems to fit. Clever old girl isn't she." She ran her fingers along the wall, the lights seemed to glow a little bit brighter.

"Why do you trust me so much?" I asked finally, leaning up against the door. Her head shot up to meet my eyes, but she quickly looked away.

"I just do problem?"

"Yes, no one just trusts me."

"Maybe I'm different."

"Oh your different for sure –" She scowls at me, looking maybe the tiniest bit menacing "- but there's a reason I can tell." She looks at the ground for a second before looking up at me.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who?"

"Why do you need to know?" I look at her. She sighs. "Someone who I would trust with my life and still do. Haven't seen him in a while."

"He got a name?" She smirked.

"His name is Jack." I raised my eyebrows but she just turned around and waved walking away.

"Goodnight Cap', sweet dreams."

**If you'd like to inspire my muse with reviews/favorites and follows that would be amazing! **


End file.
